


inizio

by infestissumam (technofetishist)



Series: through a mirror, cracked [1]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, Loyalty, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Minor Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Size Difference, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technofetishist/pseuds/infestissumam
Summary: Vercci loves all things beautiful and deadly. Voldo just happens to be both.Ficlet centering around Voldo's past.





	1. inizio

"We're stopping here. I need to get out of this saddle for a bit." Vercci motioned toward a small grassy clearing to the side of the road, steering his black gelding toward it. Voldo sighed. They'd been riding most of the day, chasing one of his master's leads. A little rest sounded quite nice. Voldo gently guided his tall perlino mare to the clearing, patting her neck before dismounting. Vercci was already on the ground, holding his horse's reins as he surveyed their camp site. "Yes, this will do nicely," he said after a few moments. 

Voldo simply nodded, looking back at the rest of their party: Tullio racing to the front on his spirited dark bay gelding, followed by the caravan that held most of their supplies. Tullio's gelding skidded to a stop about a foot away from Voldo's mare and she spooked, nearly jerking Voldo off his feet. He growled softly and glared at Tullio as he practically jumped off his horse. "We finally stopping? Gonna get fuckin' saddle sores before you find this thing yer lookin' for." Tullio tore the band from his messy black ponytail, smoothing his hair back down before retying it. Voldo heard Vercci huff and grumble something as he tied his horse down. "Poor you." he finally grumbled, straightening up.

The caravan finally rattled to a stop at the edge of the clearing and Voldo heard its only passenger make his way outside. "For the life of me, Vercci, I can't understand why you make all of us travel like gypsies when you're possessed by whatever it is that makes you take off across the country like this." Enrico grumbled, stretching thoroughly. 

"Oh be _quiet_ , Enrico. Why would I stay inside writing letters when I can find what I want with my own two hands?" Vercci turned to face his brothers. "Nothing better than the sun on your back, wind in your hair, and the satisfaction of knowing that the blade you hold in your hands was the product of your own diligence and resilience. It's rejuvenating!" He strode between Enrico and Tullio toward the caravan, no doubt to begin setting up camp.

The corner of Voldo's mouth twitched, eyes flitting to Enrico. He didn't look rejuvenated at all. In fact, he looked miserable. Tullio on the other hand, was already pulling his hunting knife and bow from his saddle bags. "I'm hungry." he said simply, tucking the knife into his belt and tossing his quiver over his shoulder. "Gonna go get dinner. Be back before nightfall." He gave Enrico a little nudge in the ribs with his elbow as he strode past. Voldo watched the swarthy man disappear into the trees before his gaze fell back on Enrico.

Enrico covered his face with both hands, rubbing the  
bridge of his nose in irritation. An exasperated sigh left him before he turned on his heel and marched back to the caravan. Vercci had emerged from the caravan and was watching his brothers with amusement. How Enrico had turned out so much differently from Tullio and himself, he'd never truly know. After his brother had disappeared back into the wagon, he turned his attention to Voldo. 

"Voldo. Do you know how to make a bonfire?" he inquired, arms crossed in front of his chest as he sauntered over to his servant. Voldo shook his head. 

"I've never had to." 

"You're going to learn. If you're going to be accompanying me on these excursions, you have to pull your weight." He tucked his ash-blonde hair behind his ears and gestured for Voldo to follow. He obeyed, keeping a stride behind him just like he'd been instructed the day Voldo was hired on the docks of Palermo. 

Vercci looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "You don't have to do that."

"But-"

"We're not in the city. Besides that, I'd like to get to know the man I'm entrusting my life to. I'm not going to be shouting over my shoulder the whole time." Voldo sighed, lengthening his stride until he was beside him. "Better."

Vercci had prepared most of what they'd need for the night; kettles, a spit, what looked like a bottle of oil and a few other things that Voldo was unfamiliar with. The merchant picked up the shovel he'd propped against the side of the caravan and thrust it into Voldo's hands. "First things first, you'll need to dig a little pit. Save the dirt, we'll have to have something to kick over the fire in the morning." 

Voldo nodded. "Not too deep, though. While you're doing that, I'm going to go find some kindling." 

"Master-"

"I can handle myself in the woods, Voldo. I've done it plenty of times before you came along." Vercci flashed him a reassuring smirk before sauntering off into the surrounding woods, leaving Voldo to finish his task. Once Vercci had disappeared, Voldo let out a growl of frustration. The man-his master-was a creature of whim, changing the rules and terms as he saw fit and it knocked Voldo off his game every time. He hoisted the shovel over his shoulder, moving toward a spot in the clearing that was relatively devoid of grass and he started digging.

He allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as he worked, and his mind eventually drifted back to Vercci. Despite the man's capriciousness, he relaxed the minute he was on the road: all the tension he typically held in his shoulders eased and his eyes were brighter. Traveling simply breathed new life into him in a way nothing else did. Why did he despise his home so much? Voldo knew several families that would kill to have even a sliver of the villa Vercci owned, yet the merchant preferred the road. 

The afternoon sun beat down hot on Voldo's back, and the wool tunic he was wearing was sweltering. He stepped back from the round, shallow pit he'd dug and wiped his brow. Tossing the shovel aside with a thump, he peeled the soaking wet tunic off his back. He threw it aside too, gracefully sinking to the ground for a short rest. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and drug one hand through his damp, auburn hair. As if on cue, Vercci ambled over to Voldo's pit, arms completely full of kindling.

"Excellent." he grunted, dropping all the wood he'd gathered on the ground. "I need to gather a bit more, but..." he took a deep breath and let it out slow, flopping to the ground rather unceremoniously for a man of his caliber. "Ah, I'm out of shape." He scrubbed his arm across his brow almost sheepishly. "I'm taking you with me on the next trip. You've got more limb than I do." Vercci leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Voldo's grey-green eyes flitted to his master, studying the man for the first time. Vercci was always moving, always fidgeting, always doing something, and Voldo had never gotten a very clear look at him. The first few days Voldo had been at the villa, Vercci had tucked himself away somewhere, only emerging to bark orders and then disappearing again. Voldo had kept to himself, staying in his quarters unless he was summoned. 

But now that the man was still, Voldo couldn't help but look him over. He was a short, stocky man, pale ash-blonde hair and even paler blue eyes, long-faced with sharp features and a well groomed beard. Vercci noticed Voldo's gaze and he made eye contact with the young man, a slight smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. Voldo quickly averted his eyes, feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck. 

"So," Vercci began, "It occurs to me that I know very little about you, aside from what Tullio told me." The merchant found a small twig and toyed with it, twirling it between his fingers. "Tell me about yourself." 

Voldo was silent for a moment. "There's...not much to say."

"You don't seem to like talking much."

Voldo winced. His affinity for silence was something he'd always been nitpicked for, especially among his much more social brothers. He simply didn't feel the need to spend every waking moment needlessly chattering. He liked the quiet. 

"What do you want to know?" he said finally.  
Vercci tilted his head back and sighed theatrically, brows knitting over closed eyes. "Are you really going to make me work for it?" His eyes opened and he fixed Voldo with a pleading gaze. Voldo felt the heat creep up his neck again, spreading across his cheeks. Upon seeing him blush, Vercci grinned. "We don't have to be friends, but there will be no strangers here. Just tell me anything. You said you had a big family, start with that." The merchant shrugged, stretching both legs out in front of him. 

Voldo's shoulders tensed slightly. Vercci's casual, almost jovial tone was a massive contrast to how dour and short tempered he was a few days ago, and Voldo couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking on eggshells. "Well..." he started, quietly, "I have four brothers. My mother."

"Only your brothers and mother?"

"My father is worthless." Voldo winced at the bitterness in his own voice. Vercci picked up on it as well, as he had immediately sobered. _'It's like he almost gives a shit,'_ Voldo thought, picking up a small round stone and rolling it between his fingers before continuing. "He's a violent drunk that only comes around when he wants to cause trouble. I've been working at the docks since I was fifteen, just so I could take up the slack he left." 

Voldo tossed the pebble and it bounced a few feet before coming to rest. Vercci's gaze remained fixed on him, though it no longer felt like he was mocking him.  
"My youngest brother was born sick. Little Salvatore. I'm the second youngest. Then there's Francesco, who's following in daddy's footsteps. Alessandro's the second oldest, spends most of his time with his hands down womens' shirts. And Luciano is the firstborn, thinks he's better than the rest of us because he married into wealth." 

"You don't have much good to say about them." Vercci's voice was almost gentle, rumbling in his chest. Voldo swallowed hard around the lump that was forming in his throat. His family was dysfunctional at worst and broken at best, but it didn't stop him from doing whatever he could to keep them treading water. 

"Of course not," Voldo growled, "I spent my entire childhood working my ass off to help mother take care of Salvatore while they just fuck off and do whatever they want. Luciano has the means to help, but of course he doesn't. Alessandro and Francesco could get jobs, but they'd prefer to fuck and drink their way through life...Tore doesn't deserve to suffer for their stupidity." Voldo's hands had clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms as he struggled to calm himself. 

"Salvatore's treatments are expensive. The harbormaster was paying me as much as he could, but it still barely covered everything I needed to pay for, even if I worked dawn to dusk. I was just..." Voldo felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

"Tired." Vercci said, his voice quiet. "And that's why you're here." Voldo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He hadn't meant to open up so much. He averted his eyes to the ground. The merchant looked away as well, eyes distant for a moment before he put his attention back to Voldo. "We'll work something out for your brother's treatments."

Voldo's head whipped around to look at Vercci, eyes wide. "W-what?"

"I said I'll do what I can to get your brother's treatments paid for. I know I have a reputation for being ruthless, but I'm not a monster, Voldo."

"But that's...that's so much-"

"It's nothing. Besides, the work you'll be doing for me will more than pay for it in time."

"I...I don't...th-thank you." Voldo stammered, tears clouding his vision before he wiped them away with his arm.

Vercci simply laid his hand on Voldo's shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's the least I can do. I'll probably put you through the wringer at least a few times, but at least you'll have some peace of mind."

Voldo allowed a soft smile to grace his lips. "I'm glad that you came along when you did. Mother was starting to talk about trying to marry me off the day before Tullio found me." 

Vercci's lip curled into a disgusted sneer. "Eugh," he grunted.

"I'm honestly surprised you're not married, master."  
The merchant snorted, rolling his eyes. "Marriage isn't for me." He stood up, stretching his arms up over his head with a groan. "I couldn't imagine being tied down to that villa all the time. And if I did leave, I'd have to come back to squalling children and a nagging wife-and, to be honest Voldo- Tullio and Enrico fill the role of squalling child and nagging wife quite well already."  
Voldo let out a short laugh, standing up to stretch as well. 

"They do, don't they?" 

Vercci grinned. "Someone agrees with me? Color me surprised." He was quiet for a moment. "So why did you not want to be married off? Any particular reason?" He motioned for Voldo to follow, and started toward the woods.

"I didn't want to be tied down."

"A man after my own heart, I see."

Voldo chuckled and looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to be stuck with some bint I barely knew and didn't care for, then repeat the same dysfunctional bullshit cycle for the rest of my life."

"All good reasons. I felt the same when father was trying to find a match for me. He never did pick any good ones. "

Voldo cracked a smile. "Did he give up, eventually?"

"He still tries. But..." Vercci's eyes darkened briefly, and he shook his head. "Eh."

"What?" 

"Oh. It's nothing. Have you ever been...interested in anyone?"

"Ah...not really. I've never been interested in girls or...anyone really. I mostly just like to be alone."  
Vercci nodded, a soft sigh escaping him. 

"Understandable." 

"How about you?"

A sad smile crossed his lips. "I have." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "But honestly, I don't want to speak of it."

Voldo tilted his head, confusion clouding his eyes. "Okay…” A brief silence fell over both of them. Voldo began mulling over everything that had been said, until a loud rustle snapped him back to attention. "What...?" A small grey shape darted from the bushes, followed by a red-faced, panting Tullio, who nearly ran headfirst into poor Voldo in his crazed pursuit. 

Voldo leapt backwards, stumbling over a root and landing flat on his rear. Vercci stumbled back as well, eyes fixed on Tullio. "Sorry." he huffed, "didn't mean to startle ya." 

"What on earth were you doing? Don't you have a bow?" Vercci growled, glowering at his brother.

"Ran out of arrows." he grunted, straightening up and sheathing the hunting knife grasped in his fist. Voldo scrambled back to his feet with a heavy sigh. The swarthy man glanced from Vercci to Voldo and back again. "And what were you two doin'? Smooching in the woods?" He gestured toward Voldo, who had completely forgotten he'd left his shirt back at camp. The realization hit him like a brick and he immediately went scarlet.

Vercci threw his brother a venomous look. "No." he hissed, his expression dark. Voldo swallowed hard. Tullio shrugged, brushing off his brother's sudden anger. "I caught a few things, should be enough to feed us tonight." he muttered before nonchalantly making his way back to camp, leaving the two of them behind in the darkening woods. 

Once Tullio had gone, Vercci relaxed, running his hand through his hair with an exasperated groan. "Let's finish this before we lose daylight." he grumbled, glancing at Voldo as he slowly moved closer.

"Master, are you...alright?"

"I'm fine." he bit back, softening his tone when the boy jumped. "I just don't want to be here when it gets dark." His voice was still strained with an emotion Voldo couldn't quite place, but he knew better than to push his boundaries. He simply nodded. "Yes, Master."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vercci was distant for most of the evening, only speaking to give Voldo orders. Even with the crackling of the bonfire and chirping night insects, the camp felt abnormally silent to Voldo without Vercci's deep voice echoing through the clearing. Why had Tullio's words gotten under his master's skin so badly? On the docks back home, such things would have been passed off as harmless jokes to which the only response was a sarcastic one. Did his master actually prefer the company of men? If so, then why would he get so angry so fast? 

_'A man with as much influence as he possesses can do anything he wants,'_ Voldo thought, picking a stray blade of grass from the front of his tunic. Voldo had promptly thrown it back on once they made it back to camp, grass, dirt and all. _'All he'd have to do is either pay off his enemies or threaten their lives.'_ Voldo shuddered. _'He can do anything he wants.'_

The thought itself was frightening, even more so than the way Vercci had been able to mentally disarm him earlier. The merchant knew somehow that Voldo needed to let off steam, and his open, friendly demeanor made him easy to talk to. 

Voldo's expression darkened. Had Vercci simply manipulated him for information, or was he truly invested in Voldo's past? Further, would Voldo's words eventually be used against him to manipulate him? He growled softly in frustration. _'I need to be on guard. He is my master, but he doesn't have to know everything about me.'_ As if on cue, the merchant quietly took a seat beside him at the bonfire.

Voldo was silent, stealing a quick glance at his master. Vercci's expression was still strained, brows slightly furrowed and jaw clenched. Voldo's gaze dropped to the ground again, waiting for Vercci to speak. Much to his surprise, Vercci just sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. The silence stretched out between them until Vercci decided to speak. 

"Your physique isn't bad for someone of your age." he drawled, voice rumbling in his chest.

"What do you mean 'someone of my age'?" Voldo muttered, throwing a sidelong glance at his master. Vercci smirked, a half-hearted chuckle escaping him.  
"Most men your age are soft. At least, where I come from." He met Voldo's gaze. "That's why I plucked you off the docks. You know hard work and struggle, and have the resilience and durability as a result." He stretched his legs out in front of him, relaxing again. "It's admirable, showing such courage in the face of hardship."

Heat began creeping up Voldo's spine again, this time in irritation. Somehow he'd known that Vercci would use what he said against him. He was angling for something, and Voldo picked up on it instantly. _'And now that I know, it's time to play the game. I'm not stupid.'_ Voldo remained silent. 

"With all those hours you've had to work, I can't imagine you've had much schooling." he continued, almost to himself, eyes fixed on the bonfire before him. "You were a navigator, correct?"

Voldo silently seethed. "I was." he replied bluntly, avoiding eye contact. Vercci nodded thoughtfully.  
"That could come in handy. Are you versed in anything else? Maths? Literacy?"

"I can read and write if that's what you're asking." Voldo growled, briefly forgetting the etiquette rules Vercci had laid down for him. The merchant waved him off.  
"I know that. I want to know how advanced you are."

"I know enough to do my job." Voldo replied. "It's difficult to quantify something like that." 

"Fine. I'll conduct some tests for you later." Vercci said dismissively, obviously irritated with Voldo's bluntness. "Do you have any combat skill? Fistfights in the pits don't count, though I know that's where Tullio found you." When Voldo didn't respond, Vercci turned to rest his gaze on Voldo. "Well?" he snapped, his tone icy. 

Voldo would have held his tongue, but he sensed that he was suddenly on thin ice. And if his promises to help with Salvatore's treatments held any water, he didn't want to deprive his brother of the assistance. "No. I've only fought with my bare hands...master." 

Vercci's response was less harsh, but it was obvious he was still miffed by Voldo's impudence. "It's a good start I suppose. I'll have to see you in action before I can devise a training program for you. I need to see what your strengths and weaknesses are." Vercci stroked his chin, eyes focused back on the flames. "You seem to already have a decent upper body and core, balance and coordination need work." 

"You got a lot out of seeing me shirtless once."

Vercci's head whipped around and he gave Voldo a look so venomous it could have killed him on the spot. "What of it?" Vercci hissed, eyes cold and dangerous. 

"It's admirable," Voldo began, feigning innocence, "that you can discern all my skills from a single moment of mild indecency on my part."

Upon realizing that Voldo had thrown his own words back into his face, Vercci's face went pale, then scarlet. His entire body tensed and Voldo was certain he was about to hit him, but the merchant slowly relaxed again, his color returning to normal. Slowly, a wicked smirk spread across Vercci's face.

"To be honest Voldo, your... _mild indecency_ was rather pleasant."

Voldo's eyes went wide and he jerked back, stammering as he met Vercci's gaze.

"We will speak more in the morning." Vercci replied, standing up in one smooth motion. "Good night, my dear Voldo." He turned and began gracefully striding back to the caravan, leaving Voldo sputtering and crimson on the ground. 

He suddenly stopped, briefly turning back to Voldo. 

"Will you be joining us inside tonight?"

"N-no! I...I'll stand guard. Outside." he stammered, smacking himself mentally for turning into such a wreck so quickly. Vercci simply nodded and turned on his heel, disappearing into the caravan. Voldo watched him go, his heart beating hard against his ribs and his face still burning. He shook his head violently. What kind of power did Vercci have over him?! Despite locking himself behind mental walls, Vercci could just utterly decimate everything Voldo held between them and get right under his skin.

The boy sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the stars above him. Everything was confusing. Everything was overwhelming. And for the first time, he just wanted to go home.


	2. a beautiful way to die

Voldo stirred gently, vaguely aware of the sun on his back and voices in the distance. He had evidently dozed off sometime last night, and his sleep had been fretful and filled with disjointed, bizarre dreams. He rolled over on his back, groaning and shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. 

"Looks like sleepyhead over there's finally up." Tullio remarked as Voldo sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Some lookout you turned out to be," he teased, swatting the back of Voldo's head playfully. The young man responded with an irritated grunt, and Tullio flopped down beside the now smoldering bonfire, poking at the embers. 

Vercci and Enrico appeared shortly after, joining Tullio at the bonfire. "So, as I was saying earlier, Visentin's estate is just a few miles south of Treviso. There's a small town between here and there, we can likely make it before nightfall. We can get a room there for the night and continue on in the morning." Vercci said, pointedly avoiding eye contact with his servant. 

"What will we do with the caravan?" Enrico replied, fussing with the map he'd brought with him. 

"People replenish supplies all the time at small towns when they're traveling, Enrico."

"Yes, but most people don't carry the reputation you do. It could be dangerous-"

"It's always dangerous, dear brother. I'm a weapons dealer, it comes with the territory." The merchant's pale eyes finally fell on his now fully awake servant. "It will be an excellent learning opportunity for my new employee." 

"The boy's still green, Vercci." Tullio rumbled.

Vercci's gaze lingered on Voldo, and he spoke again. "What's the point of a new blade if it's never used? He has to be broken in sometime. Isn't that right, _schiavo_?" 

It was all he could do to suppress a shudder. "Yes, master." he finally murmured. This Vercci was the one Voldo knew: cold and distant.  
_'He sees me as part of his collection,'_ Voldo thought, _'I'm just a thing to be used. A means to an end.'_ He felt that familiar tightness in his chest, the same despair he felt when he was alone in his room back home. _'Nothing's changed except now I'm owned by a psychopath.'_ The thought made him sick. The three brothers had continued their conversation, but Voldo tuned them out as he withdrew into himself. At least on the streets of Palermo, he had a name for himself. Dignity, respect. He wasn't just some rich asshole's plaything.

"Voldo." The boy's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "You and I need to talk. Privately." Vercci said, his voice calm and icy. A small wave of dread washed over Voldo as he nodded and stood. How this short tyrant of a man could intimidate him, Voldo didn't know. He was six feet tall and vicious when provoked, not to mention the time he'd spent rigging ships had left him with quite a bit of strength. He could probably toss Vercci around like a ragdoll, yet the merchant's voice was enough to make him tuck his tail between his legs.

Vercci led the two of them away from the caravan, where Tullio and Enrico were finishing preparations. Once the caravan was out of sight, Vercci stopped and turned to face Voldo. There was a short silence before the merchant spoke. "I thought you said you'd be standing guard?"

"I...I dozed off. I'm not used to-" Voldo was cut off by a quick, hard punch right beneath his ribs, knocking the wind out of him and doubling him over. As he stood there, bent over and incapacitated, the merchant backhanded him hard across the face, sending him to his knees. Voldo's head swam from the impact and he placed his forehead on the ground, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. The merchant was deceptively strong. Voldo had greatly underestimated him. 

Voldo slowly sat back up, wincing as pain lanced through his ribs. Vercci lazily strode over to where Voldo was kneeling, bending over just enough that he was face to face with his servant. 

"Let this be your first lesson, my dear Voldo." he purred, eyes alight with something Voldo couldn't quite place...amusement? Satisfaction? Voldo didn't know, and he honestly didn't care to. 

The merchant spoke again. "If you have been given a task, you complete it thoroughly. You were to stand guard, you failed to do so. You belong to me now, and I don't tolerate mistakes." He straightened up, walking past Voldo. "I let you off easy this time, mostly because I don't want you too injured before we have to deal with Visentin. He has something I want, and it may get bloody before he relents. Can I trust you to fight for me, Voldo?"

It was taking every single inch of Voldo's restraint to not lunge at his master. He didn't take kindly to being hit. "Yes, master," he growled through clenched teeth. Vercci turned to face him again. "I don't appreciate the hostility. I also don't want to be forced to beat it out of you. But if you can't control yourself and save that anger for when it's needed, I will gladly break you, _schiavo._ "

Vercci's voice was a casual drawl, eyes half-lidded as he slowly circled his servant. Voldo's eyes were wide, watching his master carefully as he lazily moved around him. "When you've composed yourself," Vercci drawled, "you can join us back at camp. Consider yourself forgiven this time." He stopped in front of Voldo. "By the way, you're too easy to read. You might work on that." With that, Vercci strode off, making his way back to camp and leaving Voldo to his devices.

The young man watched him go until he disappeared into the trees. Voldo's hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms. _'Damn you, Vercci. You fucking bastard.'_ He slowly rose to his feet, heat building deep in his chest as his temper took over. He growled deeply and threw a punch at the nearest tree, hissing as the bark dug into his knuckles. 

Breathing heavily, he beat at the poor tree, over and over until his knuckles bled and his anger was mostly spent. He stood there, panting, blood dripping from the tips of his fingers. Pain was one of the few things that grounded him. Pain was familiar. Pain was constant. 

His head rolled back and he looked up to the canopy above him. The aching in his arms told him that his adrenaline high was beginning to wear off, and he breathed a deep sigh. _'I could just run,'_ Voldo thought, a slight smile pulling up the corners of his lips. _'I'm out here in the forest alone. I could just take off south and disappear. No one would know unless they came looking for me.'_ He entertained the thought for a split second. But going back would mean long grueling days at the docks, watching his brother spiral further and further into illness, listening to his mother's wretched sobbing late at night when she thought no one could hear. Also, there was no guarantee that  
Vercci wouldn't find him again, and God knows what the man would do to him then.

It wasn't worth it. Trying to escape his contract was selfish, and it would only end badly. Voldo heaved a sigh of resignation and made his way back to camp. 

As Voldo strode back into the clearing, Vercci's eyes immediately went to Voldo's bloody knuckles and a smirk spread across his face. "Got rid of some of that hot blood, did you?" Voldo simply nodded, ignoring the anger that began to gnaw at the back of his mind. "Good. We're about to head off. Tack your horse up and get ready." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as they finally made it into town. It was nearly dark, the streets relatively empty save for beggars who eyed them suspiciously. Voldo's mare nickered softly and he stroked her mane. The dark and unfamiliar sights and smells were making her spooky. 

The only inn was not too far from the center of town, and it wouldn't take long for them to get there. Voldo had been watching the people around them as they made their way through town. Some townsfolk had leaned out their windows to see what the ruckus was, others simply whispered to each other as they passed. None seemed dangerous, just wary. 

Tullio trotted past Voldo on his dark bay gelding, leading them to the inn's doorstep. It was a small, humble place, rustic at best. But, compared to the ground, anything was preferable. Voldo brought his mare to a stop and slid from her back, soon joined by Vercci leading his black gelding. 

"It'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed, yes?" he rumbled, handing his horse off to the stable boys that had come running out. Voldo nodded and reluctantly handed his reins to the stablehands as well. The boy looked up at Voldo in awe, brown eyes wide. The kid couldn't have been a day over 14. Voldo offered an awkward smile and the boy swallowed hard, silently leading Voldo's mare to the stables.

As he caught up with the other boy, Voldo heard him exclaim "He's really tall! And scary..." he looked back at Voldo one more time before they both disappeared into the stables. Voldo felt heat creep up the back of his neck again. "Already making friends I see." Vercci said, motioning for Voldo to follow.

Voldo rolled his eyes and followed, eyes scanning the darkness until they entered the small inn. The inn (called the Grinning Fennec, Voldo noted from the sign above the door) was warm and homey, gently lit by torch and candle. It still smelled strongly of food and wine, maybe honeyed ale as well. It was then that Voldo realized how hungry he was. Tullio and Enrico joined them inside. 

"It'd be nice to have a drink. Haven't had good alcohol for a while." Tullio remarked, stretching his arms out in front of him. 

"Tullio, there's a reason we don't give you good alcohol." Enrico groused, straightening his clothes. At that moment the innkeeper appeared from the back. "Welcome!" He was average height, scrawny, and balding, with deep wrinkles forming around his eyes. "What can I do for you?" his tone was jovial until he saw who was standing before him. Immediately his voice grew strained and tremulous. "Y-you..."

"Evening, my good man." Vercci stepped forward, hands behind his back. "Would you happen to have a couple of rooms available for myself and my little group?" he purred, voice calm and deep.

"You're...you're the-"

"Merchant of Death?" he smirked. "My reputation precedes me, it seems." 

The innkeeper's back straightened. "It has." He attempted to put an edge in his voice, but it just sounded like a child attempting to stand up to his playground bully. "You're trouble. You've got more enemies than flies on shit-"

"Uncouth. And I only have enemies for a short while." The innkeeper's eyes darted to Voldo and then back to Vercci, who had taken to leaning on the counter. 

"...We don't want you here. I don't want any trouble-" 

"There won't be trouble. We just need the rooms for the night. Then we'll be out of your hair." Vercci lilted, an obvious mocking edge to his playful tone. "How much would it take? I can afford whatever you offer."

"Y-you have that big caravan, go sleep in that! I don't want you and your ilk here! It's just me and my family, I don't need someone to burn this place down because they think I'm associated with you!" 

Vercci's expression darkened and Voldo could see the tension building in his shoulders. Voldo's hand slowly moved toward the dagger Vercci had given him before they set off. A part of him urged him to atone for his mistakes, even though he currently despised Vercci. Impressing him would make Voldo's life easier, now that he was stuck under Vercci's thumb.

"I ought to have you thrown out of here, you're worse than bad news!"

"Is that a threat?" Vercci growled, his body tensing. 

"It will be if you don't beat it!"

At that, Voldo stepped forward, unsheathing the blade in one swift motion, the point of the dagger resting against the innkeeper's throat before either of them had time to react. Vercci looked at his servant in surprise for a moment, before a dangerous smirk spread across his face.

"I don't think my dear Voldo liked that, my friend."

The innkeeper trembled as Voldo pressed the blade a little further, bringing forth the smallest drop of red before the innkeeper spoke again. "C-call him off!" His voice shook uncontrollably and had gone thin and reedy, eyes bulging. "For the love of God, call him off!" 

"Our rooms?" Vercci purred nonchalantly, examining his fingernails. 

The innkeeper grabbed two sets of keys and tossed them on the counter. _"Now call your damn dog off!"_ he nearly shrieked, eyes pleading silently as he looked up at Voldo. 

"That's enough." Vercci said, taking the keys from the counter. Voldo relaxed, sheathing the dagger and stepping back. "I'll make sure you're paid handsomely in the morning." The merchant was already making his way toward the staircase leading up to the rooms. 

"I want you gone first thing tomorrow, you hear?!" the innkeeper squawked, stumbling backwards with his hand at his throat. 

Vercci simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Voldo turned to follow his master upstairs, vaguely aware of Tullio and Enrico behind him.  
Once out of the innkeeper's sight, Vercci tossed one set of keys to an very irritated Enrico. "Must you get violent with everyone you meet? That man could have easily raised enough alarm to get us all arrested!" he hissed, barely catching the keys.

"Really, Enrico? He made empty threats and pissed himself."

"You're not untouchable, brother."

"Actually, I am. Especially with this fine young man here." He gave Voldo a firm pat on the back. "Excellent job back there, by the way. Maybe you've got potential after all." Vercci unlocked the door and flung it open, stretching as he walked through the doorway. Voldo stayed outside, certain that Vercci would want him to stand guard. "Voldo, get in here." The young man sighed and obeyed, closing the door behind him. Vercci had already taken off his cloak and tossed it aside. Vercci looked much more intimidating without it; the ornate shirt he wore was cut close to his body and accentuated his frame. Voldo found himself staring a lot more intently than he intended to and he shook his head, averting his eyes.

Vercci turned to face his servant, a little smile playing on his lips. "Voldo." he commanded, making eye contact before continuing. "Undress me."

Voldo went scarlet immediately. "That....wasn't in the job description."

"The job description was you do as I ask. Undress me, so I can go to bed."

Voldo hesitated. He'd never done such a thing for anyone, not even on his own volition. He swallowed his pride and faced his master, who was watching him with a playful grin. Voldo knew without a doubt that Vercci was simply pushing his boundaries, seeing how far he could go without resistance.

He took a deep breath and, with trembling hands, started unfastening the clasps holding his shirt closed. The high collar of his master's shirt meant that Voldo's knuckles brushed beneath Vercci's chin, and the young man blushed deeply. It felt way too intimate, especially for someone like him who had never lusted for a woman, let alone another man-and especially not the one he called 'master'. 

Nevertheless, he slowly made his way down, Vercci patiently watching him struggle with what should have been a simple task. Voldo's knuckles gently brushed Vercci's chest and his jumped slightly, his blush deepening.

"God, Voldo, it's like you think I'm poisonous." Vercci finally rumbled, his voice thick with amusement.

"I've just...never done this before."

"Obviously. I'd like to sleep sometime tonight, dear Voldo."

Voldo shook his head, finally finishing with the clasps and stepping back. Vercci's amused smirk didn't fade and he simply looked at his servant expectantly. "Well?" Voldo internally groaned. He awkwardly moved behind his master and slid the shirt off his shoulders-broad, well-muscled shoulders, no wonder it had hurt so much earlier-and placed it on his cloak. Vercci had taken to unlacing his own breeches as Voldo looked him over. "I..." he began, but Vercci stopped him.

"You're incredibly uncomfortable, aren't you?" Vercci said, kicking his boots off before removing his breeches and tossing them aside. "Or maybe you just like what you see." Voldo went to protest, but his words failed him as his master turned to look at him. Instead, Voldo clenched his jaw and forced himself to look down at the floorboards. Vercci strode forward and brushed his fingers beneath Voldo's jaw, prompting the young man to look at him.

An unfamiliar heat built in the pit of Voldo's stomach as he made eye contact with his master. Vercci simply held him there, stroking his thumb along Voldo's jaw. "Out of all the servants I've had," he mused, "you're the only one that's ever looked me in the eyes." Vercci then released him and Voldo shook his head violently.

"Try to stay awake this time, dear Voldo." he said, getting into bed with a sigh. Voldo's brows furrowed, trying to process what had just happened. Why had his body reacted the way it did? He crouched on the floor by the bed, listening to the night insects outside.

Maybe it was just the stress, the 'hot blood' as Vercci had called it. Perhaps he was simply still wound up from the day, and his body was just misfiring. Or, perhaps there were things about him that not even he knew. Voldo shuddered. Even if it meant what he thought, he couldn't be attracted to his master of all people. He was a servant, a lowborn wretch from one of the most poverty-stricken areas of Palermo. Vercci...Vercci was rich, powerful...glorious. Voldo shook the thoughts from his mind. No, Vercci was a ruthless, manipulative creature that cared more for his collection of blades than the people around him.

Of course, Vercci saw Voldo as a part of that collection, so...where did that put him in the hierarchy of importance? Voldo sighed and shifted to lean back against the bed.

The way his thoughts were racing, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight, even if he was allowed to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Visentin's estate sometime mid afternoon. Vercci had paid the innkeeper as promised, who was more than glad to see them go. They'd stocked up on supplies and Vercci had ordered Voldo to take a nap in the caravan until they arrived, since Voldo had done as commanded last night. His master acted like nothing had happened between them last night, though Voldo's mind still raced. 

Voldo stirred, waking as the caravan rattled to a stop. He looked around groggily, stifling a yawn as he sat up. Vercci entered the caravan, eyes falling on Voldo as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Voldo ran his fingers through his unruly auburn hair, trying to tame it before they went in front of this Visentin. 

"Make sure you dress decently. Visentin is known to be...something else." Vercci smoothed Voldo's hair with both hands before turning to leave. "Be on your best behavior. No back talking and don't speak unless I say. Watch everything." 

Voldo watched him go and he got up to get dressed. He kept his outfit simple, wool tunic under a leather jerkin, a deep violet gambeson that covered his chest, shoulders and upper back, black breeches and calf-height leather boots. It wasn't much, but it was better than his usual. Finally, he strapped the dagger to his belt and exited the caravan, watching Vercci pace impatiently. It wasn't like him to be so nervous, and it worried Voldo. 

He strode up to his master, who looked him over, adjusted a few things, and nodded. "You're getting better." 

Tullio sauntered over, all confident swagger like always, examining the welcoming party that Visentin had sent out. "A lotta heavy metal for a business deal," he remarked, noting the numerous guards in full plate flanking the nobleman's advisor. "They think we're gonna be trouble." Vercci nodded. "You're going with me. Voldo needs experience, yes, but I hadn't expected Visentin to be so paranoid."

"So I'm just backup in case it's too much for your boy to handle?"

Vercci just nodded. The three of them met Visentin's advisor, a thin scrawny man in dark robes whose face was obscured by a featureless iron mask, with only slanted holes for eyes. The man was silent, gesturing for them to enter the estate. As they passed, the guards parted to either side, then fell in rank and file behind them. The whole thing was unsettling, and Voldo found himself getting jumpy. 

The interior of Visentin's estate was open and roomy, polished black marble floors and winding, spidery staircases leading to the upper wings on either side of a heavy, dark iron door. It looked like the antechamber of some kind of twisted cathedral. There were murals all along the walls, terrifying things, grotesque creatures, bloody battles, and...eyes. So many eyes. Two lithe, androgynous servants appeared on either side of the iron doors, dressed the same as the advisor had been: dark robes, featureless mask. They soundlessly opened the doors for the party to pass. The guards stayed outside the doors, almost as if they weren't allowed anywhere near them.

Voldo shuddered and moved slightly closer to Vercci. The doors lead to an even larger chamber occupied by a massive table, also dark and highly polished. The iron doors clanged shut behind them, and Voldo was sure he felt the jaws of death closing around him. The whole place was suffocating, unnerving. As Voldo looked up, he noticed that the table had an occupant.

Visentin himself was a surly, obstinate bullfrog of a man, wider than he was tall with heavy jowls that pulled the corners of his mouth down. His eyes were dark and beady, his hair mousy and cut in a way that it made his head look comically small compared to the bulk of his body. Voldo would have chuckled had he not been so distressed. 

"Good afternoon," Vercci started, looking the nobleman over. Visentin responded with a grunt, his jowls wobbling. "You're the Merchant of Death." 

"Yes? Were you expecting otherwise?"

"Thought you'd be taller." he grumbled. "Like that pretty young thing behind you." Voldo shuddered visibly. 

Vercci took a deep breath. "Shall we get to business then? Or are we going to make snide comments at my expense all night?"

"You want the jamadhars then. What do you have to offer for them?" Visentin's eyes never left Voldo.

"I can pay you whatever you want. Gold, property-"

"The boy."

"What?" Vercci visibly flinched.

"The jamadhars for the boy. Is he clean?"

Voldo saw Vercci's face go pale for a split second before he regained his composure. "My servant is off the table."

Visentin's head tilted before he spoke again. "Is he clean?"

"What do you mean, 'is he clean'? What are you talking about?"

"Virginal." Voldo felt sick. The way Visentin looked at him made him feel disgusting. Vercci's face had twisted in disgust as well.

"What are you _on about?_ " Vercci spat, brows furrowing. 

Visentin was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Let me see him. These weapons are marvels, worth more than any gold."

"He's standing right there." 

"You know what I mean."

Fear filled Voldo's eyes as he looked down at his master. Though Voldo was keeping his composure for the most part, a closer look would reveal that he was trembling violently.

"I am not violating my servant! Especially not for the likes of you. I haven't even seen these weapons, so how do I know that you're not just sick?"

Visentin's jowls wobbled again, and he gestured to one of his androgynous servants. They bowed, disappeared and returned with two gleaming, golden weapons, setting them down before Visentin. The jamadhars had three blades each, attached to an ornate, golden handguard with a single, glinting red eye. 

"Okay. But how are they any different from a regular set of jamadhars?" Vercci replied, eyeing the weapons. 

"Show him." Visentin croaked, and the androgynous servant took the blades in hand. The servant bowed before Visentin, arms outstretched to either side. The blades moved closer to each other, responding as if they were alive. The servant began to move, sinuously, and the blades seemed to react to their movements, opening and closing in rhythm with the servant's slashes and thrusts. The servant finished their spectacle with a final thrust, spinning the blades like some kind of infernal drill.

Vercci shook his head in disbelief. "What are they, cursed?"

"There are mechanisms inside the blades' handguards." Visentin replied as the servant laid the blades back down in front of him. "They are called Manas and Ayus. I bought them off an eccentric merchant, who had no idea what kind of potential they had." 

Vercci sighed. "You'll only sell them if you see my servant...disrobed."

Voldo was enraptured, most of his fear gone as he studied the jamadhars. Something about them was calling to him, though he wasn't sure why.

"I also want a touch. Just one." Visentin's little piggy eyes had lit up, gaze fixed back on Voldo. The words jolted Voldo out of his reverie and he immediately felt like he was going to be sick. Vercci rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to his servant. "Voldo." The young man's face twisted in revulsion and he looked at his master. Vercci didn't acknowledge it. "Show him."

"Master. Please." Voldo stepped back slightly, a faint tremble in his voice. 

" _Voldo._ " The edge in his words made Voldo flinch. "Do as you're told. We spoke of this."

Voldo felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin. The thought of that...thing looking at him, touching him made bile rise in his throat. But...if he would let the jamadhars go for just that, it was a small price to pay. And Voldo was a servant. It was part of his job to ensure that Vercci got what he wanted, whatever that entailed. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Why this?" Vercci said after a moment. "Why won't you accept anything but this as payment?"

"Simple. I paid nothing but flesh for them, I'll accept nothing but flesh to pass them on."

Voldo's hands had gone back to trembling as he slipped out of his clothes, until he stood as naked as the day he was born before the depraved nobleman. He was suddenly keenly aware of all the eyes on him, especially his master's as he slowly made his way over to Visentin.

"Fine. A beautiful specimen." the man croaked, stretching his weirdly thin hands out before him. Fear and disgust clawed their way to the front of his mind. Voldo's muscles tensed as Visentin drug his hand over his chest, his mind screaming to swat it away. Nails dug into his palms again and he focused on the pain. Lashing out at Visentin would be suicide and he knew it. "If only I could keep you." 

_'You're disgusting.'_

Visentin's cold hand slipped further down, over his ribs and stomach. 

_'Stop. I hate you. I want to cut open that fat neck of yours and watch you bleed.'_

Voldo tensed further, pulse thumping in his head as he tried to control himself. He wanted to see this foul pig suffocate on his own blood, rivulets of red running down that monstrous visage of his, eyes bulging as Voldo himself permanently denied him the air he needed to keep living.

Visentin's hand went between his legs, and something snapped in Voldo's mind.

_'That's enough.'_

Voldo's fist connected with Visentin's face before anyone could react, the nobleman shrieking in pain and nearly tumbling out of his seat from the impact. There was a split second before his servants all came at him at once, dark robes and iron masks. Adrenaline kicked in and he saw the flash of steel from the servant closest to him before they struck, grabbing the thin arm and quickly twisting it the wrong way until it snapped and the blade dropped. The servant hissed and slunk back, holding their broken arm as Voldo snatched the dagger they'd dropped and spun to face the others.

The waifs fell in on him like vultures, some armed and some not. Voldo thrust out with the dagger, catching the first one under the mask, a river of red pouring out over his hand as the blade went hilt deep in his throat. Voldo ripped it out and twisted to plunge it deep in the eye hole of another, pale, thin hands clawing at Voldo's arm until he tore the dagger back out. Voldo growled in frustration. There were so many, and they threatened to surround him. If only....

Voldo plunged the dagger between the ribs of the next one, leaving it there as he leapt up on the table, snatching the jamadhars and turning to face the waifs as they poured over the table after him like some wicked swarm. Visentin's face was red as a beet, shouting obscenities as the servants passed. A smirk twisted Voldo's lips and he charged, eyes wild as he spun, arms outstretched, into the swarm. The blades cut through flesh as if it was nothing, blood spraying hot over his skin as he cut a swath through Visentin's waifs. 

He settled into in easy rhythm, slicing through necks, abdomens, severing limbs until nothing was left but the corpses of Visentin's goons and the crimson gore spattered over his skin. He breathed heavily, pulse pounding in his ears and blood running hot. He took a step toward Visentin, the floor slick with gore. 

Visentin's face had gone from scarlet to pasty white, beady eyes darting between Voldo and Vercci, who was grinning ear to ear. 

"Is that enough flesh for you, Visentin?" Vercci purred. 

Visentin sputtered, jowls wobbling violently as Voldo took one step closer. "G-gather your _creature,_ Vercci!" 

"The weapons?"

"Take them! Just get him away from me!" A wicked grin had spread across Voldo's face. _'That's right. Fear me, you fucking toad. I am a weapon, and you just cut yourself on my blades.'_

"Voldo?" Vercci called, getting the young man's attention. "That's enough. You've more than won our prize."

Voldo took one more venomous look at Visentin before gliding back to his master. Tullio watched the young man move closer, his eyes alight with bloodlust. "Not bad." He nudged Vercci. "See, I told you he had potential."

"Indeed. Dress yourself, my dear Voldo." 

"Yes master." He reluctantly surrendered the weapons to his master, throwing his clothes back on. The blood that caked his skin would likely ruin them, but Vercci didn't seem to care. 

"We'll be taking our leave now. Good day, Visentin."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo had never been more happy to be back in the caravan. He had stripped down to nothing again, dragging a damp cloth over his skin to remove the dried blood. Vercci sat across from him, cleaning the jamadhars and examining them. Voldo was still beyond angry with him for letting Visentin violate him, and thinking back on it still made his skin crawl. 

"That was a fine bit of work back there." Vercci murmured, swiping the blades of the jamadhars with an oiled cloth. Voldo didn't respond, didn't even look up from his bloodied skin. "He wanted flesh, and you gave him much more than he ever asked for."

Voldo bit his lip. A brief silence stretched out between them. "I thought you said you had no combat experience?"

"I don't." he finally murmured.

"Hmm." Vercci mused, setting one of the jamadhars aside and beginning work on the other. "The way you handled these, I could've sworn you were born with them in your hands. Fighting with weapons like these usually takes years of experience." Voldo looked up for the first time, grey-green eyes studying his master's face.

Vercci finished examining his new blades, setting them aside before looking up at Voldo. His eyes flicked over his servant's naked form, and Voldo shivered. Vercci's gaze didn't elicit the same feelings of disgust in him, and it bothered the young man. He almost wanted his master to appraise him, maybe even caress him the way he did his weapons-

Voldo shrugged the thoughts away. They were dangerous. Thoughts like that left doorways for Vercci to worm his way in, and, after today, he wanted to keep the merchant at arm's length.

"Voldo," Vercci breathed, still studying his servant's body, "You are a beautiful way to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this shit is long, sorry about that.
> 
> hopefully the next chapters will be less tl;dr, but i had a lot to cover in this one


	3. broken glass

A couple of weeks had passed since Voldo and his master had returned to the villa. Vercci had squirreled himself away again, though he called on Voldo much more often. The man had no longer returned home and he was on the trail of something else, a bloodhound on a scent. He was restless, and the dark circles under his eyes were a testament to his unending dedication.

Voldo, meanwhile, spent time either in his quarters or in the sprawling courtyards, as far away from the man as he could be. Vercci had stocked his quarters with a wide array of books (some of them above his reading level), and his room had quite the view of Vercci's estate. He had also been provided ample parchments and enough ink to write a novel, likely because Vercci eventually intended to test his knowledge. 

Voldo sighed, stretching out on his bed and gazing out the window. As strange as it was, Voldo missed the sea. He missed Palermo, missed his friends...missed his family. His thoughts wandered to his brother and mother. How were they faring now that he was gone? He had been sending all of the wages he'd earned back to Palermo, in hopes that it was helping. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing that his mother and brother were living in squalor while he traipsed all over Italy in these fancy clothes and ate good food.

 _'Sometimes I feel like I'm no better than Luciano,'_ he thought, sitting up on the bed, _'But I am sending everything I earn to Mami, which is arguably more than he does.'_ Voldo stepped over to the window, opening them and leaning out into the fresh spring air. _'Maybe I could send them something...some decent clothes for Salvatore maybe?'_

Voldo breathed a deep sigh and closed his eyes. _'They don't have much use for that though. The money's going to help more than anything.'_ He pushed off the windowsill and strode to the desk, fishing out a parchment and a quill before sitting down at his desk to write. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo cringed at his spidery, sloppy handwriting. He hadn't had much practice, admittedly. He set the letter to his family aside, waiting for the ink to dry. He'd send it out first thing in the morning. A gentle knock at the door got his attention and he stood up. "Come in," he replied, moving back to the bed where he sat. The door slowly opened and a short, stout woman inched in. 

"Afternoon, Agnesse."

"The same, Voldo." She was a round lady with a kind face and bouncy brown curls, one of Vercci's favorite servants. Something about her reminded Voldo of his _Nonna_ , but he'd never tell her that. 

"Am I being summoned?" Voldo prompted, standing from his perch on the bed.

"Aye. Master Vercci has something he wants to discuss with you. The man never rests, I swear."

"He is...dedicated to his work."

"Mm-hm. I've never seen a man so dogged as he. Though, between you and me, I think he just uses these adventures as a way to fill empty holes inside him."

Voldo shut his door behind him, walking down the richly-decorated hallways beside Agnesse. He frowned.

"What empty holes could he possibly have? He has this villa, massive amounts of money, influence...he can do whatever he wants." Voldo looked away. "Back home, I barely had clothes on my back and food to eat. Living here...it's like paradise compared to that. Why is he so unhappy?"

"Ah, I wouldn't say he's unhappy. Just missing some things. And honestly, child, it's not my place to fill you in."

Voldo's frown deepened. 

Agnesse continued. "Let's just say...he's been hurt. Deeply. And I don't know if he ever has or ever will recover from it."

"That's why he focuses on collecting?"

"That's why he routinely puts himself in danger. " Voldo's jaw clenched a bit and his brow furrowed. "Ah, I've already said too much." Agnesse shook her head. "You're too easy to talk to. And I shouldn't be gossiping, especially about the master, but...things have been incredibly tense around here for quite some time."

"Huh." Voldo looked away again, mulling over when Agnesse had said. 

"He seemed to relax some when you came along, but...he still frequently gets into shouting matches with Enrico, and it frightens some of the younger servants." Agnesse sighed. "He was about to get into it again with his brother when he had me summon you. So, be wary, child. He may be out for blood."

Voldo swallowed hard. "Thanks for the warning." he finally managed to croak out, listening intently for voices behind the mahogany doors leading to Vercci's chambers. Agnesse gave him a quick pat on the arm and sympathetic smile before departing, leaving him to face Vercci.

He took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Come in." Vercci's voice was calm and ice cold. Not a good sign. Voldo swallowed again and carefully opened the door, inching in slowly. 

"I just don't see why you're so intent on chasing a _legend_ , Vercci! There are so many other things-tangible things-you could be--"

"Enough." Vercci hissed, stalking past his brother. Enrico ran his fingers through his dark hair, heaving a long sigh. "I told you. I'm not chasing _anything_ until I have ample proof. I'm not an idiot Enrico, as much as you seem to think I am."

Enrico sighed in exasperation. "I don't think you're an idiot, brother. Just very stubborn and hot headed. You don't think things through-"

"I do just fine, thank you very much." Vercci turned back to face him. "Father might have given you the bulk of the bureaucratic responsibilities around here, but I. Am. Not. Mindless." Each word was cut off into its own sentence, each one carrying more venom than the last. "I'm more cunning than you or father ever gave me credit for. I don't need you to police my every move."

Enrico threw his hands up in the air with a scoff. "This is how it always is with you, Vercci. Someone tries to give you constructive criticism, you take it as a personal attack and you don't change anything."

Vercci growled and spun on his heel, continuing toward the door. "This last excursion could have easily gotten us all killed, yet 'nothing happened so it's completely fine'! Now you want to go chasing after this _myth-_ "

 _"Enough!"_ Vercci barked, making Voldo jump. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I won't discuss this any longer. Leave." 

Enrico's hands balled into fists and he stalked out of the room, barely avoiding Voldo as he stormed out. Vercci took a few moments to compose himself before acknowledging his servant. 

"Voldo," he finally spoke, "my apologies. You didn't deserve to see that." He sounded utterly exhausted, and Voldo's brow furrowed.

"Master, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The answer came too quick. Vercci gave Voldo no time to question as he picked up two wooden wasters and shoved one into Voldo's hands. "Follow me. We're sparring."

His eyes were cold and angry, and Voldo didn't protest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Ah!_ " Voldo grunted as Vercci sent him ass-first into the dirt yet again. "Get up." Voldo scrambled to his feet. Already it felt like he was covered in bruises, yet he'd barely touched the merchant. "Learn to dodge, Voldo. Read me, don't just bumrush me."

Vercci settled into stance again. "Try it again." 

"Maybe I'm just no good with swords," Voldo huffed.

"Bullshit. You're no good with strategy. You have to know how to read your opponent and use their weakness to your advantage when you use any weapon."

"But..."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you...you're kind of small-"

_Thwack!_

Voldo staggered backwards, holding his shins. "What the-"

"Don't underestimate your opponent Voldo. Come at me."

Voldo growled and picked up the practice sword, falling back into stance. The two of them circled each other, Voldo watching Vercci carefully. He had no intention of getting smacked by that sword again if he could help it, the merchant could really hit if he wanted to. Vercci darted to Voldo's left and he jumped back, keeping the smaller man in his sight. Voldo lunged at him, and the merchant simply sidestepped him and landed a hard blow across Voldo's shoulders.

Voldo yelped and spun on him, face twisted in frustration. "Why do you have to hit so damn hard?" he barked, lip curling into a snarl. Vercci tapped Voldo on the forehead with the point of his sword. "Every bruise is a painful lesson learned, dear Voldo. Try again, but focus on defense. Don't try to attack me."

Voldo readied himself, tracking the merchant as he circled. Vercci lunged at him and Voldo brought the sword up, blocking his strike. Voldo shoved him off, and the merchant retaliated with a strike to his left that he avoided by sidestepping. "Good."

Voldo huffed. _'Read you, huh?'_ he thought, circling his master once again, _'Let's see what your weaknesses are.'_ Voldo darted to Vercci's left but was easily sidestepped. The boy leapt backwards before Vercci could hit him again, the sword barely missing him. There was a hint of amusement in the merchant's eyes now, watching Voldo carefully.

Voldo smirked and feinted left before lunging right, landing a solid blow right across Vercci's ribcage. The sheer force of the impact sent him sprawling onto his back with a groan. "Good one," he croaked, catching his breath before standing back up. "You're learning." he panted, taking his stance again. 

This time, Voldo went straight for Vercci's right, earning a quick swat on the shoulder as Vercci avoided him. Voldo growled and tossed his weapon aside, full body tackling the merchant to the ground. Vercci squawked in surprise, looking up at Voldo as he straddled his chest. "Gotcha."

It took Vercci a minute to process before he chuckled. "Unpredictable. I like that. But Voldo, guess what?"

"Wha-?" Voldo didn't have time to think before the edge of Vercci's sword was pressed up against his throat. 

"You're still dead." Vercci grinned, truly grinned, and Voldo felt something in his chest flutter. He grinned sheepishly. 

"It's probably a bad idea to throw your weapon away, even when you think you have your opponent overpowered."

"Heh, oops."

Vercci snorted. "Get off." 

Voldo rolled off him, sitting on the dirt beside his master, legs stretched out before him. Vercci sat up, doing the same as he caught his breath.

"So was this my first training session, or...?" Voldo inquired.

"Nah." he panted, a little smirk gracing his lips. "This was just something to let off steam."

Voldo flopped onto his back with a groan. 

"Don't take it so hard Voldo. We'll have plenty of time to officially beat the daylights out of each other. I just..." he sighed, "I have some other things on my plate right now."

"Something I can help with?" Voldo offered, tucking his arms behind his head. Vercci tensed slightly. 

"Perhaps in time."

"Master, you can trust me."

"I don't know that for sure yet." Vercci murmured, looking over at Voldo's reclined form. Voldo sighed deeply. 

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Voldo replied, sitting back up. "I can handle pretty much anything you throw at me." Vercci simply chuckled. "I need to get back to my work. Hopefully, Enrico will leave me be." He stood up in one fluid motion, holding a hand out to his servant. Voldo hesitated for a moment, then gently took his master's hand. The merchant yanked him up to his feet in a way Voldo wouldn't have expected from such a short man as he. 

"Be on your best behavior, dear Voldo. And get washed up, you smell like sweat." Vercci turned and strode back into the villa, leaving Voldo in the arena to ponder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo slowly sunk into the bath Agnesse had prepared for him, hissing as the warm water enveloped him. His body relaxed and the soreness began to ebb, pulling a relieved sigh from his throat. 

"Is it the right temperature, dear?" Agnesse inquired, hanging up some fresh towels to use when he was finished.

"It's perfect." Voldo purred, sinking deeper into the tub. 

"Vercci did a number on you."

"It's fine. We were sparring."

"Ah." she said, relief obvious in her face. "I was hoping he...wasn't just being cruel."

Voldo's eyes slid shut, then fluttered open again. "He's...different when we're alone. His whole demeanor just changes, Agnesse, it's like he's a different person."

A slight look of concern flitted across her face, and disappeared just as quickly. "He's different? How?"

"I don't know." Voldo sighed. "He just seems like he's at ease. Like he can let his guard down somewhat." A small smile graced Voldo's lips. "He actually smiled at me and I..." He remembered the fluttering feeling in his chest, his smile widening. "I don't know. I feel stupid." He shook his head, but his smile only faded slightly.

Agnesse looked at him knowingly, but said nothing. Voldo sunk back down into the tub, heat creeping into his cheeks. 

"It sounds like he's growing rather fond of you," Agnesse finally said, "and it sounds like you're growing rather fond of him."

Voldo jolted, his long legs splashing water out onto the tiled floor. "I am not!"

Agnesse just giggled. "Time will tell, I suppose." she said as she turned to leave Voldo to bathe.

Voldo pouted, reaching for the soap to finish cleaning himself up. "We just sparred and it caught me off guard is all." the roughness he usually spoke with had returned, though his face still burned. Where on earth had all that come from? Swooning like a maiden over a man that only saw him as property! Voldo scrubbed himself hard as if he was trying to scrub away everything that bothered him. 

Voldo was just a servant. A weapon in his master's collection. He was a beast who felt nothing and lusted for no one. He liked being alone. Why then, did the thought of his master rejecting him form a lump in his throat?

 _'Is this some sort of mind game Vercci's playing? Something intended to win my loyalty?'_

Voldo had never been one to be easily influenced, but there was something about Vercci that knocked him completely off his game. Vercci was a frustrating, complex man and Voldo was in no way close to figuring him out. 

The young man growled and finished his bath, briefly washing his hair before stepping out. He wrapped one of the towels around his waist, reaching for the other to dry his hair. He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the full length mirrors, and he stopped. He tilted his head, throwing both towels to the floor. It was honestly the first time he'd ever completely seen himself. 

He was still thin, arms and legs corded with wiry muscle and a well developed upper body; his auburn hair hung dark and heavy around a face with high, refined cheekbones and inquisitive pale green eyes. He swallowed hard. Is this what people saw when they looked at him? He hesitantly allowed his hands to explore his own body, as if discovering he owned it for the very first time.

All this time, all the verbal abuse from his older brothers and, especially, his father had disconnected him from himself, convinced him that he was physically worthless. _'You're too thin, too wiry, your face is too feminine. No one wants a man like that.'_ Voldo's fingertips dug gently into his chest. _'They were all lying.'_ Voldo thought. _'There's nothing wrong with me.'_

He swallowed around the familiar lump in his throat, head aching from holding the tears back. All those years of ridicule for his lanky, ungainly frame, all the snide comments, all the normal life experiences he'd missed out on, it was all wrong. They were all wrong. He finally understood why his master had looked at him they way he did after he'd slaughtered Visentin's goons.

He was fucking beautiful. Beautiful and deadly. If no one else appreciated that, Vercci certainly did. Voldo shook his head and straightened up. He took one last look at himself before snatching one of the towels from the ground, quickly drying his hair.

"Voldo?" a familiar voice lilted through the door and he spun around, towel still draped over his head and buck naked. 

"Y-yes?"

"Dinner is ready, my dear Voldo."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo dressed himself modestly, just a simple tunic with the laces undone at the chest and breeches. Vercci had requested that he, specifically, would dine with him and the rest of his family instead of in the servant's quarters as per usual. Though Voldo had already met the majority of Vercci's kin, it still felt odd to be extended such an offer. That Vercci had come to his quarters to collect him personally was also odd, he usually sent Agnesse to get him when his master required his presence. Perhaps Agnesse was right, and Voldo was leaving a larger footprint on Vercci's heart than he thought. 

He strode into the banquet hall, a large open area decorated with ornate mahogany carvings and pale marble tiles, a long table dominating much of the room. Vercci and his brothers were already seated, Enrico and Tullio on one side and Vercci on the other. The merchant motioned him over when he saw him, and Voldo obeyed.

Voldo took the seat to his master's right, watching Vercci to make sure he wasn't violating any rules. He wasn't familiar with etiquette, back home the only rules were 'don't chew with your mouth open' and 'keep your elbows off the table'. Vercci just patted him on the back, offering him a subtle half-smile. His eyes looked vaguely troubled, but Voldo said nothing.

At the head of the table sat an elderly man, likely Vercci's father. Vercci was a spitting image of his father: long, narrow face and defined cheekbones, severe pale eyes and thin lips. If it weren't for his father's hunched shoulders and the deep wrinkles on his face, Voldo would have assumed they were brothers. Vercci's father's eyes flitted from his son to Voldo, where they lingered. Voldo averted his gaze. It suddenly felt like he shouldn't be there.

His shoulders hunched slightly, trying to appear less conspicuous. For a man of his stature, though, it was literally impossible to be anything but out of place. Vercci was silent, tension obvious in his features. The only talk in the room came from Tullio, as he regaled a rather unwilling Enrico with his latest exploits. Enrico caught Voldo's gaze with a pleading look, brows furrowing, and Voldo cracked a half-smile before looking down at the table.

"Tullio only does this to get on Enrico's nerves." Vercci mumbled, only loud enough for Voldo to hear. 

"Why?" Voldo whispered back.

"Annoying Enrico is a pastime around this house, don't you know?" Vercci replied, a small smirk flitting across his face. The kitchen servants were bringing the meal out as Vercci spoke, their eyes glancing at Voldo before looking away. A few of them gave him dirty looks, and Voldo tried to hide himself again. The guilt always plagued him. He didn't deserve any of this. Yet, here he was, living in the lap of luxury while others had to scrape by on meager scraps.

"You brought your servant to the dinner table." Vercci's father finally spoke, once everyone had gotten their share.

Voldo thought he saw Vercci wince. "Yes?"

"Why?" It was more of a demand than a question, pale eyes boring into his son. Vercci didn't answer.

" _Vercci._ " His tone was icy. 

"I wanted to, alright?" Vercci snapped, avoiding his father's gaze. "He's done more than he ever had to, he deserves a little treat."

"It's inappropriate. What if we had guests? Would you want them knowing you think your servant is at the same level of importance?" Voldo bit his lip and looked away. "Servants have their place in a household, Vercci, and this...this is not it."

Vercci's jaw clenched hard and he glanced up at his father. "I swear, between you and Enrico...you both treat me like a child-"

"Because you make rash decisions!" Vercci's father roared, glaring at his son. "I have Enrico keep you in line because you just go on a whim and expect everyone else to work out the kinks."

Vercci's whole body had gone tense, lips tight and eyes narrowed. 

"Do you want the rumors going around again, Vercci?" his father snapped, jabbing his finger at him. "Because that's what will happen if you start toting your dog around to every single event. That's what happened last time-"

" _And you took care of that, I know._ " Vercci's voice had gone dead cold, and it made Voldo shiver. "You might as well get used to me 'toting him around', because I intend on making him my successor." Voldo almost choked. His head whipped around, green eyes wide.

"That title belongs to your brother." his father growled.

"It belongs to whoever I give it to." 

"You are not the head of this family, Vercci. Not yet-"

"I'm going to outlive you though, aren't I?" Vercci hissed. "I want Voldo to carry on my legacy. He has the right disposition for it-"

"He's not even family!" Enrico finally interjected, a look of abject hurt on his face. "Why would you pick a servant that's been here for a month over your own blood?"

" _Disgraceful._ " his father scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "You won't marry, you want to pass our family fortune to an outsider...where did I go wrong with you, Vercci? Why can't you just-"

"Conform?" Vercci mocked, standing up. "The only reason I'm as successful as I am is because I continually go against the grain. I take risks that no one else wants to take." He took a breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't turn out the way you wanted, father. But I'm not going to change because you find it disgraceful." He then turned on his heel and stalked off. 

"Voldo, come!" He barked over his shoulder.

The lanky man scrambled up and after him, glancing back at Vercci's father briefly. The man's eyes had nothing but contempt for him, and he shuddered. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Vercci was still fuming even as he flung the doors open to his quarters, Voldo following close behind. Voldo closed the doors behind him and watched his master pace, teeth clenched and muttering to himself. 

"Master?"

"What?!" Vercci barked, and Voldo flinched. 

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright, Voldo?" he exclaimed, stalking over to square up with him, only to remember that he was only chest-high to his servant. Vercci sighed in frustration and backed up, glaring up at Voldo. 

"You're not. I can help." Voldo said simply.

"How?" Vercci snapped, running his fingers through his hair.

"I have ears." Vercci's brows furrowed. "You can talk to me. I swear on my life, nothing that's said here will leave this room." Voldo continued, holding his hands behind his back. Vercci hesitated. "You seem much too eager to delve into the family drama."

"I just want to know the man I've sold myself to. You made me spill my guts not too long ago, remember? We both need to be on the same page."

"Are you letting what I said get to your head, my dear Voldo?" Vercci lilted, before his expression hardened again. 

"N-no...I just-"

"I understand." Vercci said, cutting him off. A moment passed before he spoke again. "I do fully intend on making you my successor, Voldo. I suppose I need to be less inaccessible." 

"Can I ask why?"

Vercci looked at him for a moment, an unfamiliar expression on his face. It was almost forlorn, longing, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. 

"Like I said, you have the right disposition for it. You don't fear death or injury. You've got the taste for blood. You do what must be done to achieve your goal. And from the way you were looking at those jamadhars you obtained for me, you have an eye for weaponry as well."

Voldo smiled slightly, a sense of pride filling his chest. "Is that...true? You really think that?"

Vercci simply nodded. "It's been some time since I had such a worthy prospect at my fingertips. Enrico simply lacks everything I look for, he's too safe. You, though...you're wild. Unpredictable." Voldo's head reeled. Vercci stepped closer, one hand slipping softly over Voldo's collarbone and down his chest. The young man trembled, gasping slightly at the touch. 

" _Bello._ " he murmured, his eyes clouded with an emotion Voldo couldn't quite place. His fingers brushed over Voldo's chest again as he began to speak. "I'm sure the main reason you wanted me to talk concerned those rumors my father spoke of, yes?"

Voldo struggled to form words. "If...If y-you're comfortable..."

Vercci purred, his other hand snaking its way up Voldo's ribs. "You mean to tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" his voice was dark and husky, eyes half-lidded. The hand on Voldo's chest worked its way up to cup Voldo's neck, his fingertips gently following the tendons there.

Voldo couldn't focus. It was all overwhelming; between his master's touch and the heat building in the pit of his stomach, the boy couldn't even think coherently. All he could muster was a soft moan, his hands aching to return the favor. This feeling, while pleasurable, was almost more torturous than the worst pain. 

"Ah," Vercci purred. "We are more alike than I thought." Vercci hesitated, then stepped back, as if realizing what he was doing. "I..." he murmured. Voldo shook his head violently, but the ache in his chest made him yearn for more. 

"Master...?" Voldo panted, trying to will away his body's sudden urges. "Voldo, this can't be. I should have never-" He covered his face with his hands, heaving a trembling sigh before dropping them to his sides. "Leave me."

"Master, I-"

"Leave me, Voldo. Speak nothing of this." He turned away. Voldo bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, turning and making his way back to his own quarters. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he'd shut the door behind him, Voldo flopped face first onto his bed, his mind racing. His body still ached, but in a different way. He rolled over onto his back. It was undeniable, Voldo was hopelessly attracted to the man who owned him, and his master seemed to feel the same. He allowed his mind to wander, now that he was alone.

What would it be like to bed his master? The obvious taboo of the thought made it all the more exciting, a slight moan escaping him.

One hand slipped up under his shirt, the other into his breeches. He was already hard from the thought of his master whispering breathlessly in his ear, teeth at his throat, and he stroked himself slowly. His body arched and he moaned deeply, digging his nails into the flesh of his own chest. His legs trembled, body reacting in ways he'd never felt before. Sure, he'd pleasured himself to take the edge off his mood plenty of times, but it was nothing like this. Nothing like the aching need he felt right now.

His head tilted back, eyes closed as his pace quickened, completely lost in his thoughts now. His hips bucked and he moaned deeply, digging his nails into his own chest and dragging them over his skin. His entire body trembled, imagining the feel of his master's skin on his, lips at his neck, breath at his ear-

_'I'm so filthy. Beneath you. Please, please put me in my place. Show me how unworthy I am. Fuck the rebellion right out of me, master please.'_

Voldo's body arched again and he yelped, the sound quickly dying into a long, drawn out moan as he climaxed, trembling violently and hips bucking. He gasped, panting heavily as he slowly came down off his high and was able to think clearly again. He laid there for a moment, basking in the relief from the nagging ache.

 _'I can't believe I just did that.'_ was the first thought that entered Voldo's mind through the haze, and it quickly sobered him. What the hell had come over him? He sat up quickly, running his fingers through his hair. The realization of what he'd done and what it meant hung over his bliss like a storm cloud. 

"I'm in deep." Voldo finally murmured to himself. "This is...bad." He kicked off the boots he was wearing, then removed his soiled clothes. "This is very bad." He collapsed back onto the bed, his head dropping into his hands. 

What on earth had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> familydrama.jpg
> 
> hoping this ones not too all over the place. 
> 
> i got inspired and i ran with it.


	4. a wolf in your heart

Voldo awoke with the sunrise the next morning. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to catch even a few more minutes of sleep. When it became obvious that sleep wasn't going to happen, he yawned and pushed himself to a sitting position. 

What he'd done last night still haunted him, guilt heavy on his mind even as he dressed himself enough to hand his letter to the courier before they left for the week. What would his mother think, to know that he lusted after the man who owned him? Would he be cast out, disowned? Or maybe his mother knew all along, and maybe she didn't care.

Either way, it felt as though his body had betrayed him as it went against the very laws of nature. Men weren't supposed to lust for other men. Voldo had never been religious, but he knew that even the churches taught that it was a grievous sin.

Why then, had his feelings been so overwhelming, felt so...right? Voldo shook his head slightly, dismissing the thoughts. It was all confusing, strange...obscene, even.

He tucked the letter into his pocket and left his quarters, making his way upstairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a letter to my family." Voldo said, handing the courier his letter. The courier was an agreeable young man, a few years older than Voldo. 

"Homesick?" he said with a slight grin.

"I just...felt like I needed to check in."

The courier nodded. "I'll make sure it gets to them. I know you've been sending quite a bit of coin, and they seem to appreciate it, but I think they'll be twice as glad to just hear from you."

Voldo gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you." He gave the man a short bow before heading back into the villa.

None of the villa's other inhabitants seemed to be awake yet, so he decided to take a morning stroll through the courtyards until he was needed. The courtyards were serene, filled with the scent of jasmine flowers and morning spring air; the only sounds were chirping birds and the trills of the last few night insects. 

Voldo inhaled deeply, exhaling in a deep, relaxed sigh. The peace and solitude calmed Voldo's racing mind. No expectations, no interactions, he could just walk and take in his surroundings like he used to back in Palermo. He eventually took a seat on one of the small, carved marble benches scattered around the courtyard and watched the various songbirds as they hopped about and flew overhead. 

The serenity was broken by a deep, familiar voice.

"You're up."

Voldo scrambled to his feet and faced his master, bowing deeply. "M-master. Good morning. Was I needed? I was just-"

Vercci just dismissed him with a wave of his hand, walking past him to sit on the opposite end of the bench Voldo had been perched on. "You're fine, my dear Voldo. I occasionally sit out here in the mornings as well." He motioned to the place beside him. "Sit. Speak with me for a moment."

Voldo hesitated before settling back into his space. Vercci didn't look at him for a long while. Voldo's eyes stayed focused on his hands, which were folded in his lap. So much for tranquility. 

Vercci finally spoke. "I need you to stay close to me from here on." His voice was low and solemn, his gaze focused anywhere but his servant. 

"Forgive me, master, but...why?"

"Don't question me, _schiavo._ " Voldo winced at the sudden harshness of his master's words. "How am I supposed to count on you when you're off prancing all over my estate?" Vercci's features were tight, brows furrowed deeply over troubled pale eyes. 

"Yes, master." Voldo finally sighed. He sat in silence beside his master for a long while. Voldo didn't appreciate Vercci encroaching on the one reprieve he had from everyday life. It seemed like Vercci was trying to further isolate him, make him dependent. 

"Also." Vercci began, "I need to talk to you about...what happened last night."

Voldo tensed, but said nothing. 

"I feel that I was...a bit out of line." he sighed. 

"A bit?" Voldo murmured, throwing a sidelong glance at his master.

"Do you feel like I took advantage of you, my dear Voldo?"

"I..." Voldo's lips twitched. "I don't know." 

Vercci looked at him quizzically, head tilted. "What do you mean you don't know? People typically have boundaries."

"I don't know. No one has ever..." Voldo trailed off, studying his hands a bit too hard.

"Ah...no one has ever given you that kind of attention. Nor have you ever wanted it, correct?"

Voldo just shook his head. He heard his master sigh. "My dear, dear Voldo. This has just become much more complicated." 

They fell into silence once more, and Voldo just wanted to hide. His ill-placed attractions were the last thing he wanted to think of right now. 

"You will be safer here if I keep my hands to myself." Vercci continued, standing up. "You will likely be more comfortable as well, no?"

Voldo looked up at him before standing as well. "With all due respect, I don't have much of a say in these matters. I'm your servant. You own me. You could do whatever you wanted and I'd have to keep my mouth shut." Bitterness laced his words, and they left his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

Vercci flinched like he'd been hit. "I could." he replied, softly, "I could do whatever I wanted to you. But I don't want to. That's not how one builds trust."

"Master...?" Voldo's expression softened. 

"Dear Voldo." He moved closer to his servant, gently taking his wrists in his hands. Voldo's heart leapt into his throat. "I don't want you to be...uncomfortable around me. Granted, a certain amount of respect comes from fear, but..." he took a short pause, studying Voldo's face. "I want respect for the sake of respect from you. I want a trusted companion, not a beaten dog. You understand?"

Voldo swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, master." Vercci gave him a soft smile. 

"Good." Vercci released him, and Voldo let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "Now, I have other things to discuss with you, but I want to be in private."

"Isn't it private out here? I mean no one's around..."

"It's not as private as you'd think." Vercci growled, motioning for Voldo to follow him. "The only truly private rooms for me are my quarters and my weapons room."

Voldo followed, heaving a deep sigh. After a moment, he spoke. "What did you mean when you said I'd be safer if you kept your hands to yourself?"

"Later, Voldo."

Voldo sighed again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo stood in Vercci's quarters once more, but this time it felt different. He noticed more, like the big mahogany desk in the corner, piled up with books and parchments; the heavy crimson draperies over his windows and the ornately upholstered armchairs that faced them...the large, four poster bed that dominated a good part of the room. Voldo swallowed hard as the thoughts threatened to creep back into his mind.

"Come sit with me." Vercci said after a moment, flopping down in one of the arm chairs. Voldo did as he was told, keeping his gaze focused on the window. Vercci spoke again. 

"You wanted to know why I said you would be safer if we were not _involved..._ "

"Involved?" Voldo queried, glancing at Vercci in confusion.

Vercci 's mouth twitched. "Involved, as in sleeping together."

Voldo jolted. " _What?!_ " he squawked, eyes wide. Vercci snickered, resting his face on his fist. 

"Oh come on Voldo, you can't be that dense." he mocked, crossing his legs before continuing. "I prefer the company of men."

Voldo was silent, brows slightly furrowed.

"That puts you in a precarious situation, unfortunately." Vercci continued.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"My father hates you."

"No surprise there, I guess?"

Vercci shook his head. "He despises you because he doesn't like my...deviancy, I suppose." Bitterness tinged Vercci's voice. 

"You're saying he despises me because he thinks we're sleeping with each other?"

"As far as he is concerned, I was 'fixed' before you came along. He thinks you've tempted me."

Voldo shook his head, sputtering. "But I-" he looked up at his master, and sighed. Vercci had looked away, but Voldo could see the hurt in his features. "I'm sorry." Voldo finally said, leaning back in his armchair.

"I just wanted to be sure nothing happened to you. Father has been known to make people he doesn't like disappear." Vercci's voice was soft, barely audible. "It's not your fault. Bringing you with me to dinner was a grievous oversight of mine. I've put you in danger."

"Is that what happened before?"

"I have suspicions." Vercci replied, lips tight. Voldo shivered. "This is why you didn't want to speak in the courtyard?"

Vercci just nodded. 

"So everything you said out there..."

"I wanted to be sure that if father had any ears listening, the message would be something he'd like to hear. I also wanted him to know that he wouldn't get to you so easily." Vercci said, gaze still averted. "I had no idea my harmless display of hospitality toward you would make him set his sights on you."

Voldo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So what happens now? Do I still sleep in my quarters?"

Vercci looked at him apologetically. "I'm afraid not. You'll have to stay here...with me. He won't do anything if you're under my watch. He knows I'm suspicious, but he wouldn't want to affirm anything."

"How is that going to help anything?!" Voldo exploded, bolting to his feet. "He's pissed because he thinks we're fucking, and you go move me in with you?!"

"Language, Voldo." Vercci warned, "I know it's a mess. But you have to trust me." 

Voldo gave a terse laugh and began pacing. The last thing he wanted to do was stay in his master's quarters. He liked being able to go off on his own, liked being alone from time to time. He also didn't want to give his budding feelings for Vercci any space to get stronger. 

Vercci watched him pace for a moment before speaking again. "Father is also upset that I intend to make you my successor. It was another stupid mistake on my part."

Voldo stopped and turned to face his master. 

Vercci stood and walked toward his servant. "I never intended for this to go so wrong. But, now that it has, I have to do what I can to keep your head on your shoulders. You're staying here, probably indefinitely. You won't go anywhere without me or Agnesse."

_'I really don't want this.'_ Voldo thought, his gut twisting. _'Vercci's father has more influence than Vercci himself, how is this going to keep him from...'_ The thought made Voldo shudder. "Is Enrico..."

"Enrico is angry, but he is incompetent. The worst he'll do is throw a tantrum at you and cause a scene. Father is...father is cold. I've seen him torture people with the same indifference as you'd have opening a letter."

Cold dread settled in the pit of Voldo's stomach. He had no choice but to trust his master, and hope that Vercci was right. "I'll have Agnesse escort you to your quarters so you can bring whatever you need to. And come right back here, alright?"

Voldo swallowed hard. "Yes, master."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo sat with his knees to his chest in one of Vercci's armchairs. It hadn't taken him long to retrieve what little he owned from his quarters, so now the only thing left to do was wait for Vercci's instructions. Agnesse had been frightfully solemn the whole time, and was now conversing quietly with his master over by his desk. Voldo couldn't hear what they were saying even if he strained his ears, so he just settled with looking out the window.

_'I suppose I should be looking at this whole situation in a different light,'_ Voldo thought, _'I'm important enough to protect, even if it's just because he wants me for something. He wants a weapon and a successor, and I'm good enough for that.'_ Voldo sighed, resting the side of his face on his knees. 

He heard Agnesse finally leave, and his master heaved a deep sigh. Voldo watched him as he sat in the other armchair, head dropping into his hand. He looked exhausted again, dark circles heavy under his eyes. 

"I've made some arrangements. We'll be leaving for Rome in a couple of weeks. There's a bit of business I have to take care of there, and it will get us out of the villa for a little while." Vercci finally said, slowly straightening up in his chair. Voldo didn't respond.

"Until then, you're free to sleep in my bed. I rarely use it anyway."

Voldo looked at his master then. "Master? Are you sure?"

Vercci just nodded. Voldo looked down at his feet. "Thank you, master." The thought of sleeping in his master's bed felt weird, and he fidgeted slightly.

"Something wrong?" Vercci asked, still cradling his head in one hand. 

"Forgive me, master, but it feels like I'm encroaching on your space."

"If you were encroaching, I'd let you know." Vercci replied, a small, tired smirk on his face. "It was an offer. Don't put so much thought into it." He finally stood from the chair, stretching his arms up over his head. "I'm going to start your training today. This next excursion, you'll be on your own, and you need a little formal training beforehand. Not that you needed Tullio last time, by the way you sliced up Visentin's creatures."

Voldo let a small smile crack his features. "It felt nice to carve them up. Seeing that toad's face turn white made me..." An excited shiver ran down his spine before he could suppress it. "It made me feel powerful." Voldo finished, unaware of the grin that had spread over his face.

Vercci's smirk had widened as well. "I see that my dear Voldo has a wolf in his heart. Keep that bloodlust, it will serve you well." 

Voldo felt his chest swell with an odd sort of pride. Being told that one was bloodthirsty would typically be a bad thing, but Vercci simply made it sound so good. It reminded him of his days in the pits, the fear and admiration he received from his peers made him blood-drunk, and no matter how much of a beating he was given he always came back for more. And he almost always came out on top, spattered in blood that wasn't his, muscles burning and trembling from the exertion.

He was feared. He was respected. He was worth something.

Vercci sought to give that back to him. Voldo let out a soft growl, standing up to face his master. "I'm ready when you are." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo looked at his master in confusion as he lead his servant into his armory. "I thought I was training?"

"You are. I want to see you work with the jamadhars again."

"You're going to let me use them for _practice?_ " Voldo replied in disbelief.

Vercci scoffed. "Yes? What good is a blade if it's never used?"

Voldo's brows furrowed.

Vercci smirked. "It's not like you're going to break them, Voldo. They're solid weapons, and I want to see you use them again." He said matter-of-factly as he opened the door and ushered his servant inside. It was a large, circular open space, the walls lined with all matter of strange, unusual weapons, all ornate and gleaming. Voldo noticed immediately that the jamadhars he'd used weren't the only ones of their kind; his master already owned three or four other pairs. 

"I didn't know there were others." Voldo said, admiring each set individually. Vercci hummed absentmindedly, plucking the golden jamadhars from the wall. 

"There are few combat-worthy pairs. Most jamadhars are meant for ceremonial purposes." He turned to face Voldo with the weapons in hand. "Of course, I am not exactly one for blades that will never shed a single drop of blood." Voldo's eyes settled on the jamadhars, memories of them soaked in blood flooding his mind. His hands twitched. He needed to see that again. He needed the power trip, the feeling of being untouchable, superhuman.

Vercci handed the weapons to him, and a smirk spread over Voldo's features. His master was right about one thing, they felt natural in his hands, much more so than any sword or dagger. Vercci circled him slowly, admiring his servant before humming in approval. "They look excellent on you." He finally purred, motioning for Voldo to follow. "To the arena, then."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo paced around the arena, warming up as Vercci finished setting up the practice dummies. The jamadhars were a little heavier than he'd remembered. The mechanisms in the hilts undoubtedly added weight to the weapons. He absentmindedly fidgeted with the mechanism triggers as Vercci made his way over to him, the blades twitching sporadically like a thing alive.

"They're ready when you are. Be sure you're warmed up well. I don't need you injuring yourself." Vercci said, walking past him to take a seat on the ground. _'For a man from a rich family, he's not afraid of dirt.'_ Voldo thought, focusing his attention on the blades in his hands. He made his way over to the dummies, taking a few practice swings at the air before slashing at the first one. He grunted when the blade stuck, stumbling backwards as he wrenched it out.

Heat crept up the back of his neck as he backed up, circling his target. It had come so natural before, why did it seem so much more difficult this time? He swung at his target a few more times, each time having to tear the blade out awkwardly as his frustration built. He was missing something: his rhythm, his adrenaline. 

"What's wrong with you, _schiavo?_ " Vercci taunted from behind him. "That won't do! You think attackers are just going to stand there and let you screw around?"

Voldo growled, frustration turning to anger with every word. _'I'm trying damn it!'_ he mentally growled, lashing out with the weapons again, blades going hilt deep before he effortlessly tore them out. He spun on the balls of his feet, arms outstretched as he slashed a clean cut through the target behind him. 

"Voldo, _move!_ Unless you want to get torn apart!" 

A feral noise escaped him as he settled back into that rhythm he'd found before, his body moving almost on its own as he cut through the targets in front of him. His movements were raw, feral, slashing and stabbing at anything in his way until he was surrounded by the shredded remains of the targets. 

With nothing left to attack, he stood panting as the fog lifted from his mind. Vercci let him cool down for a moment before approaching him. "You're vicious, but you can't wait until you get riled up to be effective."

Voldo glanced at him, the muscles in his arms trembling. "You have to think, Voldo. Unless they're coming from all sides, you can't just attack whatever's in front of you."

A low growl escaped him as Vercci continued, circling his servant. "You have to be on the offensive at a moment's notice, or else both of us will end up dead. You also have to realize that your opponent is going to be armed as well, and likely more experienced."

Vercci stopped in front of him. "You said before that you have no combat experience, and I can see now that you weren't lying. But..." he said, grinning wickedly at his charge, "we're going to fix that. Today. Shake the lead out boy, and ready yourself." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo collapsed to his knees, panting heavily as his master circled him. His muscles ached and trembled like they never had before, his body covered in cuts and bruises. Vercci had been relentless. Voldo looked up at his master, noticing that the sun had begun to dip below the horizon. How many hours had he kept Voldo out in this arena, under the heat of the sun as he chipped away at Voldo's defenses, forced him to use his head to avoid punishment via Vercci's rapier? 

His lungs burned and his head swam, waiting for Vercci to order him to his feet again. "You look like you've had enough." Vercci quipped, tapping Voldo on the back with the tip of his weapon as he circled. 

"I...I'm so tired-" his words cut off into a short yelp as Vercci rapped him hard across the shoulders with the rapier. The warm sting afterward let Voldo know that he was bleeding again, and he went to his hands and knees as he tried to will his legs to work one more time.

"Have you had enough, _schiavo?_ "

Voldo gritted his teeth and gathered his legs underneath him, staggering to his feet once more. He glared at his master, legs trembling, and Vercci replied with a smirk. 

"Good. One more time." Vercci twirled the rapier and lunged at him. Voldo shakily dodged, reacting just quickly enough to catch Vercci's weapon between the blades of his jamadhar as he went for the back of his knee. Growling loudly, he used the jamadhar's mechanism to close the blades around Vercci's rapier and tore it from his hand, flinging it halfway across the arena before his master had any time to react.

"That's enough." Vercci said after a moment, walking past Voldo to retrieve his weapon. Voldo took the moment to breathe, watching his master as he gingerly picked the rapier from the ground, examining the blade. Voldo backed up as Vercci approached him again, fingers sliding over the blade of his rapier. 

"Look." he said, showing the rapier to his servant. Voldo flinched back, eyes flicking over the blade. There was a massive dent in the rapier where he'd grabbed it with the jamadhar, and he glanced from the blade to his master's face. "It takes a bit of strength to do that, yes?"

"It...it was likely just because of the mechanism..."

"Give yourself some credit, Voldo. After all I put you through today, you still have enough strength in those hands to render my weapon useless."

Voldo's heart skipped a beat, and a weak smile spread over his face. Vercci tossed the rapier to the ground again, looking back to his servant. "You're...something else." he mused, making eye contact with the young man. Vercci's eyes held an emotion Voldo couldn't quite recognize-fondness? Admiration? Voldo shivered slightly under his intense gaze, heat crawling up his spine.

After a moment, Vercci looked away and rolled his shoulders, starting off back toward the villa. "That's enough for tonight, my dear Voldo." He watched Vercci leave for a minute before he remembered that his master wanted him close, and he stumbled off after him. Vercci glanced over at his lanky servant with a small grin before speaking again. "I'll have Agnesse run you a bath when we get back. You reek."

Voldo snorted. "Do you want these back, master?" he replied, lifting one of the jamadhars.

"Keep them for now. We have much more work to do."

Voldo responded with a nod and a deep sigh. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Vercci's chambers was silent, poor Voldo was dead on his feet. A bath honestly sounded amazing right now, and a nice long sleep sounded even better. Voldo tucked the jamadhars away under his belongings and waited for Agnesse to finish running his bath. He was slightly self-conscious to know that his master was in the other room while he was naked in his master's tub. 

_'He's seen me stark naked before...I don't know why it feels so weird.'_ Voldo mused as he stripped down and examined himself. He was covered in cuts and bruises, streaks of dried blood down his arms and legs. Agnesse eyed him with concern, but said nothing. 

"Your bath is ready, dear." Agnesse said gently. 

"Thank you, Agnesse." he said softly, easing into the warm water. He sighed deeply, relief seeping into his aching limbs.

"I'll leave you be. You look exhausted." Agnesse remarked, making her way out of the room. Voldo said nothing, eyes fluttering shut as he soaked off all the sweat and blood. He hadn't expected Vercci to drive him so hard and be so brutal. _'I shouldn't be surprised though. We leave for Rome in a few weeks, and I've got to be on the top of my game. He doesn't have much time to whip me into shape.'_ Voldo's eyes opened slightly and he sat up, reaching for the soap to finish cleaning himself up. 

Voldo sighed again, thinking about all the hell Vercci would put him through tomorrow. Today's training had shown him that everything that got him respect in the pits was absolutely useless to his master. Vercci was fascinated by him, no doubt, but it wasn't respect. He was something to be hammered into shape, a project. Despite knowing this, his master's complements always felt so good. The fluttering in his chest had become electricity in his veins, he wanted to see that grin on his face and look of admiration in his eyes. 

His accomplishments were his master's as well, and it was so satisfying to know that he'd come a little closer to his master's adoration.

A short knock at the door snapped him out of his reverie. "Yes?"

"Hurry up in there, I need to clean up too."

Voldo shivered at his master's voice. _'We could always take a bath together,'_ Voldo clenched his teeth before the sentence could escape him. "Sorry master. Almost done." Voldo dunked his head underwater to wash his hair, shaking the thoughts away. Once he was done and dried off, he opened the door to find his master directly on the other side, arms crossed. 

Voldo grinned sheepishly and he felt heat creeping into his cheeks. "Now that you're done hogging the bath, you should eat. I sent for a meal to be brought up here for you. And, Voldo," he said, playfully tugging at the towel around his waist, "Make sure you're decent before they get here."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo dozed in one of Vercci's armchairs, belly full and completely relaxed. His master had been so quiet it was like he wasn't even there, hunched over his desk again. Voldo sighed contentedly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"You should sleep."

"Hmm?" Voldo hummed, stretching his long legs out before him.

"You should get some rest. You have a long few weeks ahead of you if I'm going to entrust my safety to you." Vercci didn't so much as glance at Voldo as he spoke, scratching away at whatever he was working on. 

"I don't think I did too badly today-"

"You have a lot to learn, and a lot of improving to do. Rest. That's an order."

Voldo huffed. It still felt weird to be crawling into his master's bed, but as exhausted as he was, it bothered him little. He flipped the covers back and slipped between them, glancing at his master. 

"You're sure I can sleep here?"

" _Yes,_ Voldo." his words were tinged with irritation. Voldo sat for a moment before lying down, snuggling deep into the softness. Even though Vercci said he rarely used it, it still smelled so much like him-sandalwood, amber, something that was uniquely Vercci...

Voldo sighed deeply, taking in everything. For the first time since he'd left home, he felt truly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to decide if i want to keep putting chapters on this story or if i want to make a new one and have it pick up where i leave off on this one. 
> 
> i kind of wanted to have their...shenanigans in rome to be its own thing but at the same time i don't know if it would be too jarring. 
> 
> as far as i can say, next chapter will probably be the end of 'inizio'.
> 
> the storyline will pick up in the next installment where it ends here.
> 
> i apologize if my format is weird, i tend to like writing stories in small chunks so i don't get bored and start to lose the narrative. i have enjoyed writing this so far, and it feels good to flex my writing brain a bit after such a long dry spell due to insane insecurity on my part.
> 
> i'm also super appreciative of any comments or kudos i receive, it's encouraging to know that someone enjoys reading my work as much as i enjoy writing it <3


	5. lilies and iron

Voldo moved gracefully, practicing the balance exercises Vercci taught him. The merchant sat on the ground as usual, watching Voldo's movements. Voldo brought himself up on the balls of his feet and wavered, stumbling forward. He'd been training since early morning, and, although he'd grown used to Vercci's strict program, he was beginning to tire.

With only a week or so until they left for Rome on business, Voldo had a lot of catching up to do in order to be ready. So, it was hours of grueling training in the hot sun, from sunrise till nearly sunset. All his work had been paying off however, and Voldo found himself more flexible and much stronger with each passing day.

Voldo shifted his stance, legs quivering. "Use your core and back. Your legs will be the first thing to tire, you need to support your weight in your torso and hips." Vercci remarked, eyes trained on Voldo's crouched, shirtless frame. "I want to see your entire torso engaged at all times."

The boy grunted and straightened his back, flexing the muscle in his torso. Vercci examined him, toying with a pebble. "I was just thinking, Voldo...your name, that's not exactly common. Is it a family name or...?"

Voldo took a few steady, deep breaths as he held his posture. "My father named me after a horse."

"A...horse?"

Voldo slowly brought himself back to a fully standing position. "Yeah. My father likes betting on racing horses, Voldo was the stable name of one of his favorites."

"Ah." Vercci replied, scratching the back of his head. "And your last name...?"

"Ferraro."

Vercci tilted his head. "Your father was a smith?"

Voldo shifted into a deep lunge, exhaling hard through his nose. "Grandfather. The only thing my father ever did was gamble and drink."

"So if your family trade is smithing, then why did you take up a job at the docks?" Vercci said, tossing the pebble aside.

"My family trade ended with my grandfather. He wanted nothing to do with any of us because of the worthless sot my father turned out to be." Voldo exhaled deeply again and switched sides. "I guess he also had a bone to pick with someone in my mother's side, but she never really spoke of it."

"That's not fair to you." Vercci replied, watching Voldo's lunge. "Engage your lower back. Use your glutes. That's your weaker side, you need to work on strengthening it."

"Life's not fair, master. It never has been." Voldo retorted with a slight grunt, focusing on isolating the muscles in his back. 

"I suppose you know that better than anyone here." Vercci said softly, plucking another small pebble from the sand. 

"So, what about you? Is your entire family here at the villa?" Voldo asked, attempting to shift his focus away from his family life. It wasn't something Voldo enjoyed thinking about.

"More or less. Enrico has a wife and daughter that live elsewhere-"

"Why?" Voldo huffed, moving back to his original position, stretching his arms out over his head. 

"Let's just say that she's pious and superstitious and she finds the family's obsession with instruments of death unsavory."

"Why'd she marry into it then?"

"Money, Voldo."

Voldo snorted. "Of course." He squinted up at the sun baring down over his head and sighed. Vercci looked up at his servant. The boy's already muscular physique had been honed to a fine edge, balancing out the weaker parts of his body and further strengthening the ones that were already developed. 

"So it's just you, Enrico and Tullio then?"

"Well...there is Vincenzo. He's the youngest of us."

"I've never seen him."

"That's because he doesn't live here." Vercci replied tersely. "He disappeared a year ago and hasn't made contact since."

Voldo glanced at his master. "He...ran away?"

Vercci simply nodded.

"Why?"

Vercci tensed. "I'd appreciate we didn't speak of this."

Voldo sighed and shifted into a crouch once more, attempting to isolate his torso again. Silence settled over them as he concentrated on what he was doing. He'd learned to just drop the subject when Vercci became defensive, else he'd more or less clam up for the rest of the night. The merchant had become much more tense since he moved Voldo into his quarters a week ago. Voldo had chalked it up to dealing with his father's resentment and the fact that his servant was now permanently cluttering up his space.

He saw Vercci's head suddenly snap up, and Voldo spun to face in the direction Vercci was staring at. A tall, black haired woman was making her way toward them. Voldo didn't quite recognize her. 

"Lucrezia. I wonder what my father's mistress wants." Vercci said sardonically, never moving from his place on the ground. 

"You want me to punch her?" Voldo rumbled, only loud enough for Vercci to hear. A smirk cracked Vercci's face.

"Voldo, behave." 

Lucrezia sauntered past Voldo, giving him a slight sneer before standing in front of Vercci. "Your father requests your presence, _messere._ "

Vercci scoffed. "For what?" he replied bluntly, "Another lecture on how useless I am and how disappointed he is in me?"

Lucrezia's face twisted into a frown and she swallowed, as if trying to stifle her vitriol. "It is not my place to discuss matters between you and your father. Nor is it your servant's place to hear."

"You mean my successor." Vercci corrected, the smirk on his face becoming more wicked by the moment. He was rubbing it in, and Voldo was silently enjoying every minute of it.

She frowned deeper, but then her face went strangely cool. "Fine. Go ahead and bring your brute. Maybe Signore Giuseppe will put the fear of God in him and remind him-and you-of where he belongs." With that she turned on her heel and stormed off. 

Vercci watched her go, then glanced up at Voldo. "Are you up for it?"

Voldo swallowed. He really didn't want to catch any more of Vercci's father's ire, but it wouldn't be good to look like a coward either. "Yeah." 

\------------------------------------------------------

Signore Giuseppe sat at the head of the table as always, hands folded in front of his chin as Vercci entered the room. Voldo followed close behind, well-groomed and well-dressed. The deep lines around his eyes seemed to get deeper as his gaze settled on Voldo. The boy responded to his gaze with a simple bow before standing behind his master's chair with his hands behind his back.

It only seemed to irritate Giuseppe further. "Vercci. Lucrezia told you to come alone, did she not?" he demanded, eyes settling on his son.

"She did. But she reconsidered." Vercci replied curtly. Giuseppe's jaw clenched. Vercci steepled his hands in front of his mouth, waiting on his father to speak.

"I brought you here because I've had to make some difficult decisions." Giuseppe began, leaning back in his chair. "I am aware that you've moved your..." his lip twitched. "Your _servant_ into your quarters." 

"Yes?" Vercci replied.

"Do you remember the conditions we agreed on, Vercci? I told you before that I would only award you full inheritance of my estate on the grounds that you gave up your _folly._ " Giuseppe's eyes narrowed.

Vercci's shoulders tensed. "I remember. There is no...folly, as you call it." he said, brows lowering over his eyes. 

"I don't know that, now do I? All I asked for in return for my estate is that my son-my _firstborn_ son- not be known as a _sodomite._ "

The word sent a cold pang of disgust into Voldo's stomach. 

"Such an ugly word, father." Vercci's voice had gone cold. 

"Sodomy is an ugly sin. One that will taint my legacy and our good name."

Vercci went silent, glaring at his hands, lips pursed and eyes dark. "So what now, father?" he growled, "You have no proof of anything."

"I'm giving the majority of the estate to your brother."

Voldo saw Vercci's jaw clench. "You can't do that." 

"I can do what I want with my estate, Vercci. Besides, you seem to be more concerned with gallivanting across the country with your harlot in tow rather than attend to matters here."

"He is not my harlot." Vercci hissed, finally looking at his father. 

"You've arranged to head off to Rome in a week-"

" _On business._ " Vercci's words dripped venom, his face going scarlet. "I am a weapons merchant, much like you. Sometimes travel is necessary."

Giuseppe simply looked at his son. "Much of what you accomplish in person can be achieved just as easily through correspondence. It's frankly stupid to put yourself in danger the way you do." 

Vercci's hands clenched and unclenched as he'd gone back to glaring at them. His lip twitched as he struggled to hold his composure. "So you're punishing me because I don't want to be tied down to this place all the time and you think I sleep with men." he said softly, his voice dangerous. 

"You can't pass on a legacy if you don't bear sons, Vercci. Your servant is nowhere in this equation, and I refuse to give anything of mine to a _boy_ that's going to squander it on his immoral exploits."

Vercci laughed tersely. "Enrico has a daughter, not a son-"

"He is married. And honestly, I'd sooner give everything to Arianna than to you and your filthy whore."

Vercci bit his lip, and Voldo thought he saw tears welling in his eyes before he blinked them away.

"I'm done with you, Vercci. You had your chance, and you wasted it. I'm not going to have everything I've worked for sullied because you place your desires above anything else, including your own family." With that, Giuseppe stood and left the room, leaving Vercci to seethe. 

Lucrezia looked Vercci over with a smug smirk as she followed Giuseppe from the room, dark eyes flashing in amusement. Voldo watched her leave. He saw a flash of steel at her belt and his breath hitched, body tensing until she disappeared from view.

She knew he'd seen it. What was she playing at? Was she attempting to intimidate him? He heard Vercci groan miserably and he stood from the table. Voldo's attention turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Master...?" he said softly, but Vercci said nothing.

After a moment, he turned to his servant. "I'm going back to my quarters. Follow." he said, his voice flat. Voldo nodded, trailing closely after his master.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo had never seen Vercci so angry. He'd waited until he was alone to lose his cool, and the results were terrifying. The boy danced around his master as he upended anything he could get his hands on, jaw clenched, teeth bared, eyes wide. 

"Master, please..." he pleaded, ducking to avoid the thick book Vercci had mindlessly chucked in his direction, "This isn't solving anything!" 

Vercci rounded on him. "Shut. Up." he hissed, and Voldo swore he heard his teeth grind. The second he'd taken to speak seemed to take the edge off of his rage, and he stood, breathing heavily before his servant. Both hands ran through his hair and he turned to the large windows that overlooked the courtyard, slamming both hands down on the windowsill. Voldo stood beside him, unsure as to what he should do.

"I can't believe this." he finally spoke, voice raw. "I really can't believe this."

"You know," Voldo started, cautiously, "You could make it on your own. You have enough coin to build your own legacy."

"Did you hear a word he said?" Vercci bit back, glancing at his servant, "I don't care about the estate. I know full well I have enough money and experience to make it on my own."

"Then-"

"He thinks I'm disgusting, Voldo. All because I..." he took a shaky breath. Voldo saw his lip quiver slightly, and he quickly composed himself. "He basically disowned me." The despair in Vercci's voice punched Voldo in the gut.

Vercci took a deep breath. "All my life, I looked up to my father. I wanted to do anything I could to make him proud of me. I found the rarest blades, showed my cunning and made something of myself. I trained myself to master any weapon I held in my hands. I trained until I was black and blue, studied until I couldn't bring myself to read another word. Yet, it's all for naught...simply because I chose to love another man once." Vercci pushed himself away from the windowsill. "That's what hurts, Voldo."

"Master." Voldo said softly, gingerly wrapping one long arm around Vercci's shoulders. He didn't flinch or swat him away, instead leaning into his servant's chest. "I wish there was something I could do."

Vercci was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "I'm going to talk to Enrico. But first, I'm going out. I need to drink myself into a stupor." He pulled away from Voldo's embrace, looking up at him. "How about you?"

Voldo sighed as well. "I don't drink."

"Good. Then you can drag my sorry ass home."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dove was a quaint, raucous little tavern tucked away in a corner off one of Naples' main streets, flanked by little shops. Vercci had dressed himself appropriately, a simple belted tunic and trousers, finished off with mid-calf leather boots. Despite his simple attire, anyone could tell by the color and quality of his outfit that he was of a nobler class. He'd dressed his servant similarly, save for the light leather armor and half-gambeson that protected his torso. 

The tavern itself was warm, dimly-lit and smelled strongly of woodsmoke and alcohol. _'Smells like home,'_ Voldo mused, _'All that's missing is the sea air and a faint tinge of blood.'_ Vercci caught the attention of one of the wenches and she sauntered over, guiding them to a table. "What can I start you boys out with?" she purred, her accent told Voldo that she was northern, perhaps Milanese. 

"Two ales. Dark."

She smiled and nodded, sweeping off toward the bar.

"I told you I don't drink." Voldo rumbled.

"Who said one was for you?" Vercci chuckled. "I told you. I need to get soused."

Voldo shook his head as the barmaid came back with two sizable pints of ale, running her hand across Vercci's shoulders as she departed. 

"I think she likes you."

"She likes someone with money, Voldo."

"It's always money, isn't it." Voldo replied, leaning back in his chair. He eyed Vercci as he took a deep swig from the first pint. "I honestly never pegged you as an ale person."

Vercci set the pint down and chuckled. "What did you have me pegged as?"

"Most nobles drink wine." Voldo replied. "Just sort of figured you followed suit."

Vercci grunted. "Can't stand it. It all tastes like off vinegar to me. Besides, this place has the strongest ale in the city. If you want to get drunk in a hurry, this is where you go."

Voldo grinned. "There's a place in Palermo that serves some really strong stuff. They called it Dragon's Breath. Shit was so powerful it burnt on the way down." 

Vercci's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Thought you didn't drink?" he said, bringing the pint to his lips.

"I won a bet for downing a pint of it." Voldo shrugged. "It knocked me on my ass."

"Psh, I bet. Lightweight."

Voldo looked down at the table, shaking his head. There was a short silence before Vercci spoke again. "Since we're alone, I should probably go over a bit of my plan while we're in Rome."

Voldo nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. Vercci did the same, and Voldo could already smell the alcohol on his breath. 

"We're going to be staying at the Golden Bull for a month. It should give me enough time to settle this business deal-"

"What's the deal?"

Vercci sighed softly, pausing for a moment. "I'm arranging to provide the Armada with some weaponry. Most importantly, cannons." 

"The Armada?" Voldo remarked, "The Spanish Armada?"

Vercci nodded. 

"Isn't that risky?"

"Yes. But it's worth it to have a chance at keeping the Armada in my back pocket." Vercci replied, emptying the first pint and starting on the second one. "I also want to talk to a friend of mine who happens to be a very good informant."

"Informant?"

"I want to obtain some info on Lucrezia. She was armed when we met with my father, you saw that, right?"

Voldo nodded.

"I fear that she may attempt something while I'm in Rome, either toward me or my father."

"But your father practically disowned you-"

"He's still family, Voldo. I wouldn't wish death on him." He took another deep swig. "Besides, if he dies before he has a chance to make things official with the estate, our entire fortune goes back to the magistrate. Or, to Lucrezia, considering she's his wife now."

"I thought you said she was his mistress?"

Vercci chuckled. "I only say that because I have no respect for the cunt. She weaseled her way in when father was at his weakest, right after mother died. She wanted him for his possessions, nothing else." He took a breath. "And honestly, even if I have no chance at the estate now, I would rather it go to Enrico than that bitch."

Voldo rubbed at his forehead with his fingertips. Things were much more complicated than he thought. "So right now, your family's estate isn't in either of your names yet?" Voldo replied, lacing his fingers together.

Vercci shook his head. "Not that I know of. I guess father was right about one thing, I haven't been keeping up on things. As far as I knew, it was to be passed down to me when he dies, but now that he's refused me I'm not sure what happens now. But I don't want it falling into filthy hands, regardless."

"That's why you need to talk to Enrico?"

Vercci nodded. "He covers all the accounts and paperwork, he should know exactly what's going on once father breaks the news to him, if he hasn't already." 

The barmaid stopped by the table, and Vercci motioned for two more pints. "Are you sure you can still trust this informant?"

"Of course. His name is Gianfranco de Rosso. He's been a close friend of mine since my adolescence." Vercci's eyes shifted downward for a moment. "It'll be nice to see him again. We've been keeping in touch by missive for too long." He lifted the pint to his lips and downed the rest of it as the barmaid came back with two more.

Voldo gave a short nod. There was a certain fondness in Vercci's voice that sent a sharp pang of jealousy into Voldo's chest. He mentally shook the feeling away, there was no reason to be jealous of anything. Vercci was his master, no more and no less.

Vercci's eyes had grown glassy, swaying slightly in his chair. With his master becoming more and more inebriated, Voldo had taken to momentarily scanning the tavern. It would be easy for someone to spring an attack on them while one of them was drunk, and Voldo had no intention of getting blindsided. 

"You look like you're feeling that already." Voldo remarked. "And you called me a lightweight."

"Just tipsy." 

"Mm-hm." Voldo grunted, a slight smirk curling his lips. "I hope you're not planning on making me carry you home bridal style. The way you're going you'll be lucky if you can even walk."

Vercci snorted. "Maybe I should, just because you're grousing." 

"Won't say much for your dignity..." Voldo lilted, his smirk growing wider.

Vercci just laughed. "What dignity?" he said loudly, a wide grin on his face. 

Voldo just shrugged. "Up to you I guess."

The two of them sat in silence for a while as Vercci finished off his next two pints, swaying noticeably. Voldo was watching everything around them, training himself to pay attention to every little detail -the glances in their direction, hand gestures, the way someone postured themselves. No one really seemed out of the ordinary, but Voldo kept track regardless. 

"I think you've had enough, master." Voldo finally said, glancing at his inebriated master. Vercci slurred something and nodded awkwardly, so Voldo gestured for the tab.

The barmaid swept over with her usual demeanor, softly stroking at Vercci's shoulder as she handed him a small parchment. Vercci looked at it for a moment then handed it to Voldo. "Can you...?" Voldo chuckled and helped him pay, then stood to help his master up.

Vercci staggered into him but miraculously stayed standing. Voldo laced one arm around Vercci's torso anyway. As Voldo looked up he noticed someone moving toward the doors in the darkening shadows within the tavern, and he tensed. The shadow glided gracefully out the door, but Voldo remained on high alert. His eyes scanned the shadows around him as he helped his master stagger home.

It was nearly dark outside, and Voldo remained ever vigilant, watching every shadow and eyes darting at any sudden movement. Suddenly Vercci's suspicions of a possible assassination attempt on him or his father seemed too real. Perhaps she was doing reconnaissance, or maybe it was just a coincidence. Either way, the walk home was uneventful and the two of them walked into the villa to find Enrico waiting for them in an armchair.

"Signore Enrico." Voldo said, bowing.

"You finally made it home." Enrico's eyes darted to Vercci. "I am glad you're safe." He stood, silent for a moment before speaking again. "Father told me what happened."

"He did?"

"I saw Vercci storm out with you in tow, rightly livid. It wasn't long after that that he filled me in."

Vercci was more or less unconscious, leaning against his servant. "It's not my place to discuss this." Voldo said, curtly. "I need to get him to bed."

Enrico let them pass. "I'm glad he has you. He might've gotten himself in serious trouble if it weren't for you." He called softly after them. Voldo didn't respond, focusing on getting his master up the stairs and to his quarters.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Voldo kicked the doors open to Vercci's room, dragging his now fully unconscious master to his bed. Voldo lifted him effortlessly, laying him gently on his side. Vercci muttered something and snuggled into his pillows as Voldo turned to close the doors.

Alone with his thoughts, Voldo began to muse. Did Enrico know more than Vercci thought? Perhaps his father had let slip certain details to Enrico...and perhaps Voldo should have taken the time to speak with him. It was obvious that Enrico didn't share the same disdain for him that Signore Giuseppe did, but...

He turned back around to make his way back to his master. Vercci was out cold, lightly snoring. The young man crawled up onto the bed as well, sitting crosslegged on the other side of his master. He decided that he wasn't going to sleep. Something was telling him to keep watch tonight.

Voldo reached over after a moment, gently tucking his master's hair behind his ear as he slept. The merchant had been so vulnerable earlier, and the thought of him hurting so deeply made Voldo's own chest ache. _'You're struggling too. You don't let anyone see it, but you hurt.'_ He stroked Vercci's cheek with the backs of his fingers. _'As long as I still breathe, I won't let anyone else hurt you.'_

Vercci was typically so strong, so resilient. To see him break down like he did was jarring for Voldo. He slowly laid down behind his master, curling protectively around him. His lips gently brushed Vercci's temple, a soft sigh escaping him. 

Voldo relaxed slightly, curled around his master, listening to his steady, peaceful breathing. His eyelids grew heavy, the events of the day had exhausted him. 

A soft rattle at his master's door startled him and his eyes shot open, body coiling as he moved to crouch protectively over Vercci. Anyone who would bother to come through the main door was stupid, Voldo was more than ready. As he expected, the door opened ever so slightly, a shadowed figure inching in slowly. They jolted and stopped in their tracks when they noticed Voldo.

Voldo's hand went to the dagger he kept at his belt, loosening the blade in its scabbard. The figure twitched and continued their eerie procession toward Voldo, gliding soundlessly across the floor. His skin prickled and he lunged, colliding bodily with the thing as he tore the dagger from its scabbard. 

His target hissed and brought their knee up right under Voldo's ribs as he tackled them, sending a sharp wave of pain through his torso. This seemed too familiar, but Voldo couldn't recall why. Voldo growled and forced his dagger up under where a chin would be, and his hand made contact with cold metal.

Voldo paled. 

The thing grabbed both of his arms and threw him off with unnatural strength, his back colliding hard with the floor. Alarm and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he rolled forward and launched himself at the thing again, landing square on its back. The thing collapsed to the ground with a wheezing hiss, and Voldo gripped the back of their neck as they twisted under him, trying to throw him off again. He planted his feet and used his other hand to tear the thing's head back, exposing a throat that had been painted black. 

Without thinking, his free hand plunged the dagger hilt deep in the thing's throat, grinning as blood spurted out over his hand. 

The thing let out another gurgling hiss, clawing at the floorboards as the life slowly drained out of it. When his target had gone fully still, Voldo tore the dagger out and dropped their head, shakily rising to his feet. As the fog cleared, he noticed that his master was sitting wide eyed, staring at the thing bleeding out just inches from his bed.

Vercci's stunned expression went from hurt to rage as he staggered out of his bed. "My father-"

"No." 

Vercci looked at Voldo in confusion until his servant kicked the black-cloaked figure over onto its back, revealing a face hidden by a featureless iron mask. Vercci went pale. 

"Visentin."

Voldo nodded. 

"Why?" 

"Not sure." Voldo replied.

Vercci's eyes flitted to Voldo's torso. "You're bleeding."

Voldo looked down, and sure enough there was a shallow wound in his side, right beneath his ribs where the assassin had kneed him. "Huh."

Vercci had begun searching the body, looking for any connection or reason why Visentin ad suddenly decided to come after him. Voldo had taken his shirt off to examine the damage. The cut was deeper than he'd thought. As his master searched, he noticed that both knees had been outfitted with spiked pads, all black to blend with the shadows. 

Vercci froze.

Voldo looked up. "What is it?" Vercci returned his gaze, holding up a small gold coin between his fingers. "Look at this."

Voldo staggered over and took the coin, examining it. The face bore a hairless cat, back arched and hissing while the back was adorned with a simple bunch of lilies. "I don't understand. What does this mean?" Voldo said, handing his master back the coin.

"It's Lucrezia's family seal." Vercci replied. "The lilies."

"What about the cat?"

"I'm assuming that it's something to do with Visentin."

Voldo took a moment to process. "They're working together." he said softly. "Lucrezia bought assassins from Visentin, and since he already had issues with you-"

"He decided to send one after me, just as a test most likely." Vercci replied. "He always did strike me as a petty idiot. Nothing would bring him more joy than seeing my entire family brought to their knees."

"And Lucrezia has her own reasons...that just happen to line up well with Visentin's."

"You're quick. Lucrezia will deny this. You know that." Vercci said, tucking the coin into his pocket. "We need more evidence."

"How much more do we need?! Her seal is right there-"

"She could pass it off as a fake, or someone seeking to pass the blame onto her." Vercci replied, starting to pace. "Think, Voldo. If we accuse Lucrezia directly, she will deny us, likely in front of my father, who will only protect her. That leaves her free to double down her efforts."

"We need to blame Visentin first. It will probably make Signore Giuseppe pissed at you for putting yourself in danger, but maybe it won't make Lucrezia feel cornered." 

"I think we should bring it up. Perhaps it will make her more cautious, and buy us some time to gather more information." Vercci looked up at his servant, eyes clouded with concern. "I need to send a letter off to Gianfranco. Maybe he can collect some information until we get to Rome."

His attention turned to Voldo's still bleeding wound. "I'll call for Agnesse. That needs to be treated."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo hissed as Agnesse dabbed at his wound with a rag soaked in alcohol. "This is a mess, Signore Vercci." Agnesse said, her voice tinged with anger and concern. "You're sure that the seal belongs to Lucrezia?"

"It belongs to her family, at least." Vercci had finished searching the body, coming up with two long daggers but little else. "How are you feeling, Voldo?"

"I'm fine." he grunted again as Agnesse reapplied the rag. 

"Just wanted to be sure that spike he got you with wasn't poisoned. If you start feeling off, let me know. Immediately." 

The commotion had brought Enrico, Tullio and Giuseppe to Vercci's chambers, all of them groggy and confused. Agnesse gave them a quick breakdown of everything that happened, and Enrico groaned. 

"I'm glad you're alright, brother. This is..." Enrico sighed. "...frankly terrifying." 

Giuseppe watched with a dark look. "Did they have any letters or something on them? Any identifying information?" Tullio asked, rubbing at his eye.

"Just this seal." Vercci handed it to him, who showed Enrico. "That's-" Enrico sputtered. "That's Lucrezia's family seal." He turned the coin over. "I...I don't recognize this one."

Vercci spoke. "It's likely the seal of a merchant I bought my last set of jamadhars from. His name is Visentin, and evidently I'm on his hit list."

Giuseppe finally spoke. "You have put this entire family in danger, thanks to your idiotic adventures." He said coldly, and the entire room fell silent. 

"You're just going to ignore the fact that Lucrezia's seal is present as well, father?" Vercci hissed.

"I will deal with Lucrezia. I cannot do anything about your altercation with this Visentin, that is something you've brought on yourself and on the rest of my family."

Vercci's lips pursed, and his face went red.

"The sooner you skip off to Rome, the better. I'd like to never have to deal with the likes of you again, Vercci. I am beyond disappointed with you. You've turned out completely wrong." Giuseppe turned and stalked out, leaving an awkward heavy silence in the room.

Vercci's face was twisted in anguish as he glared at the floor. Enrico stepped forward. "Brother..."

"Leave us."

"Brother, please."

"Leave us." Vercci's voice was soft and tense.

Enrico set the seal on his nightstand and nodded. "As you wish." Enrico laid his hand on Tullio's shoulder, who looked shaken for the first time since Voldo had known him. The brothers quietly left, shutting the door behind him.

Vercci was silent for a long, uncomfortable moment. Agnesse sighed and shook her head. "I don't understand Signore Giuseppe." she said softly, only loud enough for Voldo to hear. "He wasn't this cold when Signora Eleonora was alive."

Voldo stayed silent. Vercci finally looked up at him, striding forward and cradling Voldo's face in his hands. His touch was gentle, thumbs stroking Voldo's cheekbones. 

"You saved my life." He said shakily, touching his forehead to his servant's. Voldo's breath hitched, and he placed his hands atop his master's. Vercci pulled back slightly, a choked sound escaping him. "I will give you anything you want. Just name it, anything."

Voldo made eye contact with him, his breath catching in his throat again. "I just want to protect you...master." 

Vercci bit his lip and looked away, barely hiding the tears he tried to blink back. "My dear Voldo." Both hands stroked his servant's hair, still damp with sweat. "Of all the terrible decisions I've made, bringing you here wasn't one of them."

He straightened up, gently kissing Voldo's forehead. "In fact, I think you were the best decision I've ever made." His lips moved against Voldo's skin, and the boy shivered. 

"Thank you." Voldo said softly, as Agnesse finished dressing his wound. "I'm tired." he replied drowsily, hands still resting on his master's arms. 

"You deserve a rest." Vercci replied, pulling away. 

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." Voldo breathed, standing up to crawl onto Vercci's bed. 

"I doubt it." Vercci mumbled, shaking his head after furiously scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Voldo nuzzled into one of Vercci's pillows, breathing in his scent. He reached out to the merchant, a soft, exhausted grin spreading over his face. "Lay with me?"

Vercci hesitated, then wordlessly crawled up onto the bed next to his servant. "I think that wound made you loopy," he finally said, laying down facing his servant, "are you sure that spike wasn't poisoned?"

Voldo just shook his head. "Not poisoned. Just want you close." His eyelids had already drifted shut, a deep sigh escaping him.

Vercci watched his servant sleep before his own eyelids eventually grew heavy, his hand subconsciously running through Voldo's hair as he drifted off. Voldo sighed deeply, relaxing under his master's touch.

It had been one hell of a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this ficlet!
> 
> next part will pick up where this one left off! 
> 
> thanks for any and all support, i appreciate it so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> asdfs this is the first fic ive written in years, im so damn rusty. hopefully i can keep up with this because i have so many headcanons for these two but no confidence in my writing oegigufd


End file.
